


Off the Script

by jasmasson



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Bang Challenge, Crossdressing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pornstars, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmasson/pseuds/jasmasson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles was the porn industry’s leading star for years, until Jared Padalecki came along.   Jensen’s world-weary and disillusioned.  Jared’s… not.</p><p><i>Teaser:<br/>Jared met Jensen’s eye and looked a tiny bit rueful and very amused, and suddenly it felt less like a 'win for me, asshole', than it did a shared joke.  “You have fun.”</i></p><p><i>Jensen stifled another snicker and looked away from Jared before things went too far.</i></p><p><i>Professional, he reminded himself, picking up his script again.  Not friendly.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Script

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: J-squared, brief JA/OMC  
> Notes: For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_j2_bigbang/profile)[**spn_j2_bigbang**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_j2_bigbang/). Also, please note this is not meant to be a searing critique or factual account of the porn industry. I have manipulated it and used some porn cliches for my own smutty purposes.  
>  Beta: Many thanks to the endlessly patient and wonderful [](http://halfshellvenus.livejournal.com/profile)[**halfshellvenus**](http://halfshellvenus.livejournal.com/) for the beta  
>  Warning: This is set in the gay porn industry and features a lot of kinks, including fantasy spanking, cross-dressing and orgasm denial. Er. Yes. Also, there's fleeting reference to past underage.  
> 

[  
](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa8/jasmasson/?action=view&current=Best_Erotica.jpg)

***

Jared was hung like a horse, but an enormous cock was nothing new in this business. Jensen had seen a million of ‘em, but then again, they weren’t usually attached to anything as pretty as Jared Padalecki.

It had been Jensen’s long and depressing experience that the ‘tops’ in the gay porn business were like the guys in straight porn; picked for their dicks. He had a working theory that they were also picked with ‘the uglier the better’ in mind, to give the schmucks watching at home with their inadequate dicks in their hands the _entirely false_ impression that even guys as ugly (or even uglier) than them could fuck hot girls and pretty guys like Jensen. Schmucks. This working theory had been damaged, however, by the arrival of Jared freaking Padalecki on the gay porn scene.

Jared was not what a ‘top’ should be like. Huge dick and huge body aside, he was young, he was pretty, he was corn-fed and clean-cut. He was wholesome, for god's sake. _Wholesome_. There wasn't a piercing, tattoo or moustache in sight.

Worse, even though Jared had only done one movie, it had been incredibly successful. Now, Jared was the hottest thing around – which pissed Jensen off no end, because _Jensen_ had been the biggest name in gay porn for the last ten years. Others mostly came and went, but Jensen had a very bad feeling about Jared.

Because Jared had something more than a sweet mouth or a big dick, like most of those other flavors of the month. Jared was actually _good_. He could _act_. And that was different.

Watching Jared, you’d believe the guy he was fucking was the only person in the world right then; that Jared wanted him like he wanted to breathe. That was a challenge for tops in gay porn, where usual the formula was to degrade their fuck buddies instead. Jensen had probably been called a “dirty whorish cock-slut” or something like it more times than his actual name, all things told.

But Jared had made his name by talking dirty like an endearment, like an intimate caress. Thousands of men had melted like freakin’ romantic heroines at those dirty words delivered like kisses in Jared’s deep Texas drawl.

Jensen knew from long experience that acting in pornography wasn’t the most challenging art, but it was still more difficult than one might think. Jensen had made his name not just from his pretty face, cocksucker lips and sweet, fuckable ass; he’d made it from genuinely being able to act the part, not just blankly spread his legs and moan on cue. Jensen was the first ‘bottom’ to really get to be a star, and he’d become the brightest star in the business, bigger than Jeff Stryker. He'd worked damned hard to get there, and busted his chops to _stay_ there – for over 10 years.

But keeping that place was getting harder, getting more unlikely every single year. Jensen had first started in the porno business at age sixteen, hungry and desperate for money, although obviously he’d lied, and told the photographer and the agency for the photo shoot he was eighteen. They hadn’t believed him, of course, but they'd wanted to. And they'd been wise enough to do what it took to maintain plausible deniability.

Jensen had been an instant hit, and less than a year later an ‘investor’ who was very appreciative of his work (or more accurately, his mouth) had bankrolled a short, black and white film starring Jensen as a naughty schoolboy. The rest, as they say, was history.

So Jensen was the biggest name in gay porn, with a huge number of fans, a hundred films and a dozen freaking _porn awards_ for his trouble, and had made some pretty nice bank along the way.

But now, twelve years later, his days of being a naughty schoolboy were well and truly over. They'd already lasted longer than they should have – there was a certain (disturbingly large) portion of his fanbase that thought his ass was at its magnificent best when spanked, and so he'd been the world’s _oldest_ schoolboy at age 23, thanks to full makeup and lighting and his willingness to act his (sore) ass off.

Jensen's porn roles had moved on to other successes after that. Still, he was twenty nine now, _twenty-fucking-nine_ , a whisker away from thirty, and things were different. His face was older now; not wrinkled, still gorgeous (if he did say so himself) but just _older_ – more mature. It was becoming ever harder to pull off the sweet, helpless, submissive characters he’d made his name from. Harder to seem that innocent.

Jensen had woken up on his twenty-ninth birthday shaking and soaked in sweat from a nightmare about selling his sagging, wrinkly ass out on the street, like the whores he pretended to be. He had pretty much been in a bad mood ever since then, and he was therefore _not fucking happy_ about this unplanned turn of events.

This turn of events being that Jensen was signed up for three short movies co-starring none other than Jared _fucking_ Padalecki.

Yeah. Jensen could kick himself for it now.

His most recent contract with Falcon studios was binding for three more movies, and unfortunately he hadn’t bothered to get co-star approval in the contract – because he hadn’t really cared which of the hundred big-dicked assholes in the business was going to stick it to him. But that was before Jared Padalecki appeared on the horizon, before the whole ‘Jared Padalecki and his big dick and pretty eyes, and soft, deep voice’ phenomenon took over the damned industry.

The fucking last thing Jensen wanted to do was validate that bastard’s star status by  
starring in three, fucking _three_ , pictures with him. That asshole had it _made_. Tops were different, tops could last until they were freakin’ eighty – OK, in a niche market, obviously, but _still_ – they had it easy. Jensen had maybe a year or so left even with his ability to blush on demand – which cut years off his appearance – and that asshole would be laughing for _decades_ yet.

Eric, the director, thought it was wonderful – a total coup having both of them together. He swore it could work, though Jensen didn't see it. Jensen had to wonder how even Jared, with his annoying acting skills, was going to pull off calling someone five years older than him ‘boy,’ and make it seem natural. Or how even Jensen, with his _far superior_ acting skills, was going to act all sweet, subby and desperate for a twenty-four-year-old with shaggy hair and a stupid grin.

Speaking of which…

“Hi,” Jared said, approaching with Eric and holding out his hand. “I’m Jared.”

There was usually some awkwardness involved in meeting a co-star. _“Hi, I’m X, and I’m going to stick my cock up your ass.”_ That last part was usually unspoken (although not always, some guys in this industry were such _charmers_ ). But it was always there, usually conveyed by a leer or a suggestive grin, or sometimes just in the awkwardness of the moment with shifty eyes and shuffling feet.

There was nothing like that with Jared, with his wide grin and honest, open eyes meeting Jensen’s.

Christ. It really did seem like this boy could act.

“Jensen,” he replied shortly, shaking Jared’s hand, firmly – because Jensen had long ago learned how important it was to demand the respect of every other asshole when you played a bottom in porn flicks. And, no, he didn’t _fail_ to notice Jared’s hand was fucking huge, but obviously that was entirely immaterial.

“Oh, man, it’s great to be working with you,” Jared continued still grinning. Jensen smiled back, tightly, thinking _kiss-ass, you're not fooling anyone_.

“I’ve pretty much been a fan forever,” Jared continued, “The first gay porno I saw was one of yours when I was thirteen and didn’t really know what my dick was even _for_.”

Jared laughed, but Jensen felt his smile curdle on his face. Christ, he felt old.

“Great,” he said distantly, and went to get some more coffee. He was going to need it.

***

Jared Padalecki, Jensen decided, was a big huge fake. _No one_ was that fucking friendly. No one. Especially not in this business.

But Jared appeared to think there was some money in acting like he _was_ just that friendly. He’d get over it eventually, of course, everybody did, and would realize that a pretty ass or a big dick was the only thing that was important, and every person was just as superficial as the next. There was no need to be everybody’s friend.

Jensen could maybe understand being all nice to Eric, because Eric had a fucking huge future ahead of him. Jensen knew intellectually that getting him and Jared to do pictures together was going be out-of-this-world successful, even though he thought personally it was _the worst idea ever_. He also knew Eric was looking to get a connection between them that was above and beyond what you usually got in skin flicks, which was to say, oh, none at all. Generally the actors could pretty much be using a dildo or an inflatable doll for all they cared what the other person was doing. Part of Jensen’s (and now fucking Jared’s) success was acting like the other person actually _mattered_ , and Eric appreciated that.

Oh, yeah, both Eric and Jared were going to be huge in the fucking future.

Jensen gritted his teeth and drank more coffee. His increased caffeine intake was starting to give him a headache.

So, OK, sucking up to Eric was understandable, and maybe even sucking up to the catering staff was pretty smart too. It meant that Jared had a continuous, magically refilling supply of donuts, pastries and coffee, whereas Jensen had to go and get his, or at least _ask_ for it. The donut fairy didn’t visit _him_.

But really, what the fuck did Jared think he was doing making friends with every lighting, sound and makeup lackey on the set? The guy Jared currently had hoisted up on his shoulder was lucky if he got to do anything other than clean the makeup trailer, and yet Jared was laughing and jerking around with him and a whole bunch of his loser friends anyway.

Jensen looked away as they all cracked up with laughter. Fucking unprofessional was what it was.

Jensen fiddled with his iPod when Jared threw himself down in the director’s chair next to his.

“God, I’m bored. When are we gonna get started?” Jared asked.

Jensen had been pleased to learn that Jared ‘Mr Wonderful’ Padalecki was not perfect. He was impatient, and the interminable wait to start filming – getting things set up, going over costumes (however short the costume’s life in the film was), deciding shots, lighting and reviewing scripts (however thin the scripts were) – was definitely not to Jared’s taste.

 _Suck it up, newbie,_ Jensen thought meanly, saying nothing.

Jensen glanced at Jared. His skin was golden and a little flushed with sweat, because Jared was a big guy and the makeup guy was kinda skinny, yes, but running around with a full grown man sitting on your shoulder was still kind of physically demanding.

One of the catering staff appeared as if by magic and offered Jared a cold bottle of water. Jared flashed him a grateful smile, “Thanks Bobby,” – he knew his _name_? Jesus! – and the poor boy melted into a puddle of goo, flushing bright red before fleeing, presumably to jerk off around the corner.

Jensen snorted.

“What?” Jared threw him an unusually sharp look as he drank his water.

“Nothing,” Jensen shrugged, “just wondering if his name actually _is_ Bobby, or if he’d let you call him Mary-Sue so long as you kept smiling at him like that.”

Jared gave a sort of laugh, “His name _is_ Bobby, not that you’d know. In fact, I’m surprised you remember _my_ name.”

“James, isn’t it?” Jensen replied, looking innocently confused.

Jared gave another small laugh. “You’re really kind of a jerk, there, aren’t you?”

Jensen gave him a shit-eating grin, _guilty_ , but said, “What, just because I’m not trying to be everybody’s best friend like you? At least I’m not as fake as Marcy-the-make-up-artist-but-porn-star-wannabe’s tits.”

Jared’s smile in reply wasn’t as nice as his previous ones had been. “It’s Marie, actually, and she’s very nice. As are most of the people round here, so, yeah, I’m nice back because that’s how people usually behave. But I guess that means I don’t have to be nice to you, anyhow, since you think it's such a major waste of time.”

Jared’s smile had a dangerous edge and Jensen was surprised to find his heart-rate speed up a little. Whoa, a wolf under the puppy act? Surely not?

“What, just because I’m not kissing your ass like everybody else, I’m a jerk? Believe me, they all want something from you. Take that Billy for example…”

“Bobby,” Jared corrected.

“… you bet your ass he’s gonna take that water bottle back from you, and go home tonight and jerk off while fellating it.”

Jared’s face twisted. “Gross.”

Jensen laughed, “That’s gross? You’re a _porn star_! At least, you’re trying to be, but the way you fuck around I have my doubts about your professionalism.”

“Fuck off,” Jared said, and then grinned evilly. “Still, maybe you’re right and it isn’t gross. He may not be pretty but at least he’s _young_.”

Jensen didn’t let the hit show on his face, but took another swig of his coffee. Asshole.

“You know,” Jared continued, and Jensen had the feeling he wasn’t going to like whatever Jared was going to say next, “you shouldn’t drink all that coffee. It’s not good for you. Caffeine dries the skin.”

Fucking asshole.

“Do you want some of this water, instead?” Jared asked, innocently, offering the bottle to Jensen.

Jensen was about to tell Jared where he could stick his fucking water bottle when Bobby popped up again from nowhere.

“Are you done with that, Jared?” he asked, eagerly, reaching for the bottle.

Jensen laughed, but so did Jared.

“Sure, Bobby, here you go,” Jared met Jensen’s eye and looked a tiny bit rueful and very amused, and suddenly it felt less like a _win for me, asshole_ , than it did a _shared joke_. “You have fun.”

Jensen stifled another snicker and looked away from Jared before things went too far.

 _Professional_ , he reminded himself, picking up his script again. _Not friendly._

***

The porn industry was not as well financed as Hollywood, and filming tended to run through a whole scene a few times, and then go back for reshoots and additional close ups to finish.

Jensen had been in this business for over 10 years now, and found it all fairly boring. There were essentially three plots in gay porn, anyway: _one_ – hot young guy wants big strong dick and usually begs for it until he gets it and then some; _two_ – hot young guy is not sure he wants dick, but is made to take it and loves it after all; and _three_ – hot young guy doesn’t want dick, but is made to take it and take it and take it.

Today they were starting shooting on the first movie and it was option one. Easy. Cheesy and easy. Jensen added his own back story, motivation and emotions to each of his characters, whether they’d be spoken or acted on film or not. It was a big part of what made Jensen a great actor. Jensen got into character.

***

 _Action_

***

 _  
 **Movie One – The Plumber**  
_

 _Jensen answered the door to find a very tall, attractive man with dark tousled hair at the door in low, loose jeans and a white tank t-shirt._

 _“Mr Alexander?” the man said looking up from a clipboard._

 _“Yes,” Jensen replied, letting his eyes drift over the_ absolutely fucking stacked _body._

 _“Steve Jackson," Jared said, "From SJ Fitters. I’m here to fix your plumbing.”_

 _Jensen raised his eyebrows,_ I’ll just bet you are _._

 _“Please, call me David, and come on in.”_

 _He stepped back to let the man into his house but deliberately stayed in the doorway so the guy had to brush past him. He smelled good – sweat and soap – and felt better, warm and hard as he pushed past Jensen._

 _Jensen moved past the guy again to lead him into the kitchen. He felt the guy’s eyes on his ass and was glad he’d worn tight wool pants along with a green button-down shirt that brought out the color of his eyes._

 _Jensen watched as the guy laid his tools out._

 _“Nice place you’ve got here, David,” Jared said, as he picked up a wrench and opened the cupboard under Jensen’s sink._

 _Jensen checked out the guy’s ass in his tight, oh so very tight, jeans. And miles and miles of legs._

 _“Thanks,” he replied._

 _“You live alone in this big, fancy place?” Jared asked, as he turned around and lay down, shimmying backwards to get his torso under Jensen’s sink._

 _Jensen’s eyes were glued to the crotch of Jared’s jeans, his cock a visible bulge there, big although not hard. Must be_ huge _erect. Jensen’s mouth watered._

 _“Yes,” Jensen replied. “I don’t really need all these rooms, but the place is wonderful. You should, ah, see the view,” he said with a knowing smile, appreciating the view of Jared stretched out on his kitchen floor._

 _“I’m sure it’s great,” Jared said, as he made some banging noises under the sink._

 _“Would you like a drink?” Jensen asked._

 _“Sure, a water would be great, thanks.”_

 _Jensen got a bottle of water out of the fridge and opened it, smirking happily as he moved to stand over Jared’s long body. He drank in the sight of that narrow stretch of smooth, tanned skin over flat abs exposed by the way the tank shirt rode up slightly above the delicious-looking bulge in Jared's jeans._

 _Then, deliberately, he tipped the bottle up over Jared's crotch._

 _“Hey!” There was an angry-sounding bang, and Jared moved out from under the sink, scowling._

 _“Sorry,” Jensen apologized unconvincingly. “Let me rub you down.”_

 _He picked up a cloth as Jared stood up, towering and angry. Nice. Very butch. He started rubbing Jared’s wet crotch, which began to swell in a very interesting way._

 _“You know, I don’t think there’s enough room for you in your jeans any more,” he grinned, and pursed his lips. “I guess they must have shrunk? Hmm. Maybe we should get you out of these wet clothes?”_

 _“I don’t think so.” Jared snatched the cloth away from him and began wiping himself down._

 _Jensen pouted._

 _“Ah, come on, that water must have been cold. Don’t you want to put that somewhere warm?”_

 _He licked his lips._

 _Better men than this plumber had fallen prey to the kind of temptation he was offering._

 _“Have somewhere in mind, pretty boy?” Jared asked heatedly, crowding Jensen up against his kitchen table._

 _Jensen put a hand up against Jared’s chest and felt the hard heat of Jared’s body through the soft, warm material of his shirt._

 _“I’m sure we can think of something,” he said huskily_

 _“Your mouth looks pretty hot,” Jared said, rubbing his fingers over Jensen’s lips. “I think I’d like to see how it looks wrapped around my dick.”_

 _He pushed Jensen down on his knees and Jensen licked his lips again at the prominent bulge visible through wet denim._

 _He opened up the fly and pulled Jared’s jeans down his thighs._

 _“Holy shit,” he breathed as he got intimately acquainted with just how big Jared’s cock really was._ Damn _._

 _“Bitten off more than you can chew, pretty boy?” Jared drawled, thrusting his huge and_ still only half hard, for God’s sake _cock closer to Jensen’s face._

 __Hell, no _, Jensen thought and wrapped his lips around Jared’s dick. It_ was _something of a challenge, but Jensen was more than up to it and he happily parted his lips for Jared’s cock._

 _“Oh, yeah,” Jared said, fingers surprisingly gentle in Jensen’s short hair. “That’s it, yeah, feels so good. God, your mouth is perfect, totally perfect, just made to suck cock.”_

 _Dirty, wet sounds filled the air and Jensen worked hard to make it good. He took as much as he could in his mouth and throat, letting Jared thrust his hips in and fuck his mouth nice and slow and deep._

 _He stroked up the back of Jared’s thighs and caressed his ass, feeling Jared thrust a little harder in response._ So good _. Jensen pulled off for a moment to work his mouth over the head, dragging his lips over the crown and then swooping down again to take more._

 _“Your mouth looks so good, swollen and wet, stretched around my dick,” Jared moaned, fucking Jensen’s mouth, huge hands gripping Jensen’s face, rubbing his thumbs over Jensen’s hollowed cheeks and pushing his long fingers into Jensen’s mouth, stretching his lips wider still._

 _“That’s it,” Jared said hoarsely, “get it good and wet, 'cause that’s all you’re gonna get.”_

 _Jensen moaned around Jared’s dick._

 _“Make it nice and slick for me now, 'cause I’m gonna make you take every inch. I’m gonna fuck you 'til you're wide open and shaking, and you’re not gonna be sitting down for a week. And that's 'cause you_ asked _for this, you're practically begging for it now. C'mon and say it, let me hear you. You want this bad, now, don’t you?”_

 _Jensen moaned his wholehearted agreement around that stiff, unyielding flesh. He kept on going, sucking and licking up and down with enthusiasm until Jared pulled him off, dark eyes never leaving Jensen's face._

 _Jared lifted Jensen up by the collar of his shirt and then_ ripped _the shirt open, buttons flying everywhere._

 _Jensen threw his head back as Jared bit and sucked at his neck, pushing off his shirt and clenching Jensen’s biceps hard. Jared's hand was hot and_ huge _._

 _“Gonna do you right here, right over your kitchen table, right now. I’m gonna fuck your slutty ass until you can’t stand up, that’s what you want, now isn’t it?”_

 _“Fuck, yes,” Jensen groaned as Jared’s thick, wet dick rubbed against Jensen’s flat, bare belly. He could hardly wait._

 _Jared pulled Jensen’s pants open, pushing them down to his ankles before spinning Jensen round and bending him over the table, Jared’s hands covering Jensen's. The smooth, polished wood pressed coolly against Jensen's nipples, the edge of the table up against his groin._

 _“You’re gonna spread for me, David, like a little bitch,” Jared said behind him._

 _Jensen shifted his legs as wide apart as they could go. “Come on then, do it,” he said. “Or are you all talk?”_

 _Jared’s chuckle was low and hot. “I’ll show you_ all talk _...”_

 _And then he was pushing in, hard and smooth and strong and fucking_ huge _. Jensen made a strangled noise, half-pain and half-pleasure, fingers scrabbling to grip hard at edges of the table._

 _“Oh, fuck yeah,” he groaned, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. He felt the burn deep down inside, stretching his ass and making him shudder, twist and pant._

 _“Christ,” Jared ground out, and he sounded like he was forcing the words through clenched teeth. “God – Fuck.”_

 _Jensen gasped and groaned, and Jared grabbed his hips just_ bruisingly _hard as he forced his way in, filling Jensen All. The. Way._

 _“How does that feel?” Jared bent over him and whispered hotly into his ear. The movement caused sparks to fly behind Jensen’s eyes as it pushed Jared’s cock up_ hard _against his prostate. It was good, so fucking good. He felt Jared’s smooth, hard chest pressed up against him, the shirt gone sometime ago. Jared was bare and hot, sweating lightly as he moved against Jensen’s back. Jensen gasped in surprise as Jared leaned in and bit and licked at his neck._ Fuck _._

 _Jared pulled out and thrust in hard, in one smooth move that had Jensen making another strangled noise in his throat._

 _“How does that feel, huh? Does that feel like_ all talk _now?”_

 _“Ngngh,” Jensen moaned, and Jared chuckled darkly and nipped Jensen’s neck one last time, before pulling back and straightening up for a better angle. Jensen's hands were shaking now._

 _Jared started fucking him good and hard then, and Jensen made whining noises in his throat as the painful stretch turned into hot melting pleasure that flooded his body and sent sparks up his spine._

 _“You feel so good,” Jared said, low and hot in his heavy drawl. “How’d you get to feel so good – so_ tight _– being such a slut, huh? Tell me that." He stroked Jensen's back and kept on talking, thrusting steadily. "Fucking you now, I’d never know how well used this tight little hole really was._

 _“But I’m gonna use it so hard – gonna stretch you so wide open – you’ll stay loose and easy for the next time you get good and fucked.”_

 _And it felt just like that, just like Jared’s cock was splitting him so wide open he might never recover. Jensen could hardly move._

 _He moaned, straining, as Jared continued to fuck him hard right there on that table, over and over. Jensen felt the rush of painful pleasure running through his body, driving up his spine and sparking behind his eyes._

 _He gasped as Jared yanked him up by the shoulders straight against him, never breaking stride. In one swift movement, Jared pulled Jensen down with him as he sat on one of the hard kitchen chairs, still lodged firmly inside Jensen._

 _Jensen groaned wantonly at the new position, letting his head roll back against Jared’s shoulder._

 _Jared’s hands gripped his hips bruisingly hard again, and Jensen made a choked-off noise as Jared lifted him up off his lap – almost off his cock – before pulling him back down again hard._ Christ _he was strong. Jensen felt the muscles of Jared’s chest bunching against his back, looked down to see Jared's biceps straining as he fucked Jensen on his cock._

 _“Are you gonna come for me, David?” Jared asked, all heat and promise._

 _Jensen moaned and began fisting himself hard, twisting his hand and roughly fucking into his fist as Jared continued to force him up and down on his cock._

 _“Come for me,” Jared said, harshly, biting at his ear. “Come for me now, c'mon.”_

 _Jensen ground down as hard as he could, rubbed his thumb over the crown and cried out as he came all over himself in warm, shuddering jets._

 _Jared groaned and bit down hard on his neck, riding Jensen on through it and holding on steadily as Jensen clenched_ tight _around him._

 _Jensen groaned helplessly as Jared continued fucking his trembling body through the aftershocks, but he moaned in disappointment when Jared lifted him all the way off his thick cock._

 _“Get on your hands and knees,” Jared rasped out and Jensen shivered as he obeyed, going down on the kitchen floor, offering up his ass._

 _He felt Jared slide in between his legs, Jared’s knees forcing his legs even further apart._

 _Jensen shivered as Jared’s long fingers slipped inside him; fingering his well-fucked, swollen asshole._

 _“You feel so good, so hot and loose and slick, so good and ready for me,” Jared said, his voice all smooth and honeyed. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard.”_

 _“Do it,” Jensen ground out. “Do it, I want it, I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you into next week.”_

 _Jared slid his cock back inside Jensen and his hands gripped Jensen’s hips again. Jensen let his head fall down, concentrating on the feel of Jared’s thick cock fucking him, and shuddering as it reamed his oversensitive ass relentlessly._

 _Jared fucked him for what seemed like hours, dropping hot, dirty words like kisses and Jensen felt like he’d never be able to sit down again._

 _Finally, Jared pulled his cock out suddenly, and Jensen hissed through his teeth at the sensation as Jared came all over his ass._

 _Jensen let himself collapse then, as though Jared’s cock was what had been holding him up. He sprawled onto the kitchen floor, boneless and totally, blissfully fucked out._

 _Jared could be heard getting up, then rearranging his clothes and pulling up the zipper of his jeans. A few footsteps more, and then he settled back under the sink and began working again like he'd never stopped._

 _Jensen stretched and winced._

 _“Wow. You’re getting one hell of a tip.”_

***

 _Cut_

***

Jensen was not in a good mood. Everyone seemed to think the first day’s shooting for the first movie had gone well, and in many ways Jensen had to agree. There would certainly be a lot of happy customers out there with their dicks in one hand and their beers in the other snorting in satisfaction as the big, blue collar worker gave the pretty-boy WASP what he was asking for. In the extended adventures of David and his terribly manly plumber, Jensen pretty much got fucked in every room with potential running water-- the kitchen, the bathrooms, hell, the _pool_. Jensen hated pool scenes – the smell of chlorine was a bitch to get out.

Jensen and Jared had also worked well together and the first shoot had been remarkably clean, just requiring a few close-ups, so obviously Eric was thrilled. Jensen had also managed to act completely overwhelmed by Jared’s big cock and stupid hard body, so the mood for the movie was right.

The bitch of it was, the absolute _bitch_ of it was, that it hadn’t been all that fucking hard. In fact, even though Jared (the goddamn rookie) had told Jensen to come for him before Jensen gave the discreet signal he was ready – so it would look like he'd come on demand – Jensen had been able to come on cue. Which Jensen of course put down to his consummate professionalism, not how ridiculously sexy it had been having Jared’s hot, wet mouth against his ear, drawling dirty words. Obviously, it wasn't _that_.

Eric had an undeniable eye for a visual, and he showed them both off to their best advantage. Christ, Jared was strong; Jensen had been grudgingly impressed when Jared had pretty much fucked Jensen on his cock, lifting him up and down with no real help from Jensen. The image of Jared’s enormous hands on Jensen’s hips was doubtless a winner and, yes, Jensen was pretty sure all these films were going to be huge.

Great.

Jensen slammed the door to his trailer moodily, wondering if there was any coffee left to drink before he headed off home.

“Hey.”

Jared had, of course, also chosen that moment to leave his trailer, which was next door to Jensen’s. Jensen’s was bigger, though; a fact Jensen clung to with mean satisfaction.

“Hey,” Jensen replied, continuing on to where they were cleaning up the catering area. Coffee, coffee, coffee.

Jared fell into step beside him, and Jensen imagined his brain was going candy, candy, candy. Dumb fucking child.

Jared had, of course, taken a shower and smelled damp and spicy, and his hair was curling and wet around his long neck.

There had better be coffee left.

“Man,” Jared said, conversationally, “am I glad to be out of those jeans. I thought they were gonna cause permanent injury, they were so goddamn tight.”

“Hah,” Jensen snorted thoughtlessly, “you think _you’ve_ got it bad.”

“You’re not hurt, are you?” Jared said, frowning immediately. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Of course not,” Jensen said sharply.

Jared was still frowning a little, though, like he was concerned, like he _cared_. Like Jensen couldn’t _take_ it.

Jensen could fucking take it, thank you very much. Jensen could look after himself just fine, you’d better believe it.

He hadn’t really been hurt on a shoot for years now, not since he got famous enough to pick his shoots, and to insist on pre-lubing. Generally, the porn industry didn’t tend to stop for niceties like lube and condoms. They were used occasionally, but in general they were felt to break up the flow, so Jensen had taken quite a few dry back in the day, or post a little rimming if he was lucky – which fucking hurt. But no longer. Now Jensen lubed himself up before shots where lube wasn’t used in the movie, and if a little glisten of lube showed, they brushed it out in the edit.

He did it early enough before any shoot so that he didn’t look stretched, though, which was easier than might be expected. Jensen usually rolled his mental eyes when the dialogue went on about how he could possibly be so tight when his character was such a slut. It’s a sphincter, idiot, that’s its job; it doesn’t need all that much time.

So although Jared was still looking concerned, Jensen was barely even sore at all and torn between amusement, professional offense, and maybe something like pleasure, that Jared was concerned he might have hurt Jensen.

“It takes more than _that_ , Padalecki,” Jensen said, cocking an eyebrow at Jared’s crotch, although there was nothing to see right now, because, man, Jared wore his jeans loose.

Jared snapped out of it and snorted. “Right.”

They went to the cafeteria, and the staff was able to produce coffee and donuts, despite the lateness of the hour.

Jensen was going to get his "to go", because they had an early start tomorrow. They were continuing on with the first movie all day tomorrow, and would probably make a start on two the next day.

Jensen was still going to head straight home, despite Jared’s presence, but Jared picked up his coffee and all the donuts and took them to a table, and Jensen either had to follow him or skip the snack altogether. He followed, although he made a mental note to work out an extra fifteen minutes tomorrow. Jared had already started on his first donut, and he must have had the metabolism of a fucking _hummingbird_ to look that good with all the shit Jensen had seen him plow through. Another reason to not like Jared Padalecki.

Jared stretched lazily as Jensen sat down at the table.

“I’m exhausted,” Jared grinned, all white teeth and dimples. “I thought porn would be an easy life, right? Getting paid to have sex and all? Nobody mentions the 14-hour fucking days.” Jared grinned again. “No pun intended.”

Jensen smiled slightly and sipped his coffee. He’d had no illusions at all about what getting into this business would entail. Over 95% of people in the porn industry were here for one reason… they’d failed to make it in mainstream Hollywood, but were pretty enough to get into porn. A small percentage got into it for the same reasons Jensen had, although in some countries that percentage was unfortunately higher. It was an extremely tiny percentage that entered the industry as a career _choice_ , which was apparently what Jared had done.

Who woke up at twenty-four and thought, _I know what’d be a fun career… porn!_? At fourteen maybe, but not twenty-four. Jared was clearly an idiot.

“Still, got to say, I must be living millions of men’s dreams by making a buck from doing porn with Jensen Ackles.” Jared’s smile became edged with something else. “Not a bad way to make a living.”

An echo of a long ago but never forgotten conversation flitted across Jensen’s mind: _Not a bad way to make a living, eh? At least you’ll get a lot of rest on your back._

Jensen forced his mouthful of donut down and picked up his coffee.

“I gotta go. Makeup will kick my ass if I’ve got circles under my eyes tomorrow.”

He felt Jared’s eyes on his back as he left.

***

Jensen avoided Jared for most of the morning, except, obviously when they were filming; it was pretty difficult to avoid someone you were having sex with. Still, that was business and Jensen was a professional, and he’d managed to avoid anything personal, so he counted that as a win.

He remembered his resolution yesterday to work out a little longer, and decided to go to the on-set gym. Gyms were very common on movie sets now as there was frequent downtime for actors, and most actors needed to keep in top shape (and were also, in Jensen’s experience, often narcissistic assholes).

And of course, Jared was there. Jared in a stretched and dirty gray-white t-shirt with some ancient slogan peeling off, in hole-ridden gray sweat pants and dirty sneakers.

Jensen considered his own pristine white t-shirt, designer navy shorts and expensive sneakers, and wondered uncomfortably about narcissistic assholes.

“Hey,” Jared said, grinning blindingly from where he was running on a treadmill, his sweaty hair pulled away from his face in spiky, uneven pigtails.

“Hey,” Jensen grunted back, annoyed with himself. Of _course_ Jared used the gym. He’d have to with all the crap he ate – it was a miracle he wasn’t working out every free moment.

“Going well today, don’t you think?” Jared said, conversationally.

“Yes,” Jensen said. It was. They’d probably be ready to move on to the next movie as planned tomorrow, although they’d return to this one again later. Everyone was ecstatic.

Jensen surveyed the gym equipment. Weights were definitely out with Jared here, because the guy was built like a house and Jensen didn’t want to appear weaker. Even though he benched a respectable amount, odds were it was a less than Jared did.

Jared was on the treadmill and there was only one, since it was a pretty small gym, fitted into a trailer. Rowing machine, maybe?

“Can’t decide how to improve on perfection?” Jared asked with a slightly mocking grin.

“Don’t you think your mouth gets enough exercise?” Jensen asked, and then grimaced as Jared raised his eyebrows at the unintended double-entendre. Porn sets were pun minefields.

“I think maybe you need to work on your gluteus maximus,” Jared said, grinning at him, and Jensen glared back, offended. “I could help you with that if you like?” Jared continued, leering extravagantly at Jensen’s ass.

Jensen made a big show of looking around him before snapping his fingers, “Oh, no right, there _aren’t_ any cameras here because we’re not doing cheesy porn right now. Save it for later, asshole.”

Jared shrugged, still grinning – his default setting, apparently. “Worth a try, bitch.”

***

At the end of the day’s filming Jensen’s felt pretty damn exhausted, but also pretty damn good. Jensen was turning his attitude on this project around, goddamn it: it was going to be a fucking hit, which was _good_. It would probably extend Jensen’s shelf-life for a little while, which was handy because Jensen had vowed that the second – the _second_ – he sensed that people were starting to think he was over-the-hill, he was gone. So, anything that kept his star status up for a little longer was to be appreciated. So what if it meant that Jared and Eric were going to have fabulous (and long) careers? Jensen was not so petty he was going to resent that, right? Jensen was a bigger person than that.

Jensen jumped as Jared’s big hand slapped onto his shoulder as he walked out to his car. Jared shouldn’t be able to creep up on a person like that.

“We totally rocked today,” Jared said happily.

“Yes, we did,” Jensen replied magnanimously.

Jared nudged his shoulder, “Do you want to go get a drink?”

Jensen stared at him. “What?”

“Get a drink?” Jared said, again. “You know, celebrate?”

Jensen couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He got this a lot. All the fucking time, in fact, but he hadn’t expected it from Jared. Jensen felt a wave of anger at both Jared and himself, because damn – when did he get so soft that people could surprise him?

“I don’t think so,” Jensen said coldly, so fucking sick of going through this again and again. So many assholes thought he would be an easy lay. Hell, some thought he was a perk of the job. Jensen might take it up the ass for the camera, but that didn’t mean he was anybody’s bitch.

“Ah, c’mon,” Jared said, not taking the hint, “we deserve to have a good time.”

“Oh yeah?” Jensen said angrily. “You know what, this isn’t ‘for a good time call Jensen’. OK? You don’t have the right to expect that from me just because of what we do in front of the camera.”

Jared looked kind of shocked.

“That’s not what I meant. I meant a beer or something.”

“Yeah, right,” Jensen had been burned on that one far too many times to fall for it now. “Go find one of the wannabes and have fun.”

Jensen started to walk away, but Jared grabbed his arm. He looked angry, an expression Jensen just wasn’t used to seeing on his face.

“You really do think you’re _all that_ , don’t you?” Jared said. “Are you really so screwed up that you don’t understand just being invited to grab a beer?”

“I know what beer’s a euphemism for, Jared. I’ve been in this business a long time.”

“Yeah, maybe a bit too long! I’m not just looking for a nice tight hole to stick my dick in, you know, because frankly? I get that at the office. Not everyone’s like that, you know, and if that’s the only way people interact with _you_ , then maybe it’s you, not them.”

“Take it from me, Jared,” Jensen said, angry and embarrassed, because who the hell was Jared, a fucking rookie _kid_ to tell him anything? “If someone on set invites you for a beer, they want to get in your pants. And if someone wants to show you their motherfucking _etchings_ , think very carefully before running off to see them.”

Jensen wrenched his arm away and stormed off to his car, glad to have had the last word. He got in the car and could see Jared looking after him in his rear-view mirror. Jensen suddenly and uncomfortably started to think that maybe, just maybe, he might have been acting like an asshole. Maybe.

***

The next morning Jensen was feeling a little sheepish, because he knew perfectly well that Jared wasn't really one of those industry assholes, and he might have overreacted just a tiny bit. He should possibly venture something along the lines of an apology, but Jensen wasn't really very good at apologizing.

He swigged down his second cup of coffee.

“You shouldn’t really drink so much coffee, you know,” Jared said, sitting down next to him in their directors' chairs. They’d both been to makeup and costume already, so they were both in suits. Jensen was wearing his glasses, and Jared had executive hair. “I hear coffee makes you paranoid.”

Jensen couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, I hear that too,” he said, about as close to an apology as he was going to manage.

“One more cup and you’ll be thinking there’s a whole conspiracy out to get you.”

“Fuck you, bitch,” Jensen said, flipping him off, enjoying his last few moments out of character.

“That’s fuck you _sir_ ,” Jared said back with a smirk. “I think I’m going to enjoy today…”

***

 _Action_

***

 _  
 **Movie Two – The Office**  
_

 _“Come in, Andrews.”_

 _Jensen entered nervously. His new boss had been riding him hard all week, and Jensen had the uneasy feeling that he wasn’t up to par, which was presumably why he’d been made to stay late after everyone else had gone home._

 _“Have you seen these numbers, Andrews?” Jared said without preamble, waving some papers in front of him._

 _“Yes, Mr Princeton,” Jensen replied. Damn, the January figures. “I can explain those, sir. Production in Factory Four was stopped for three weeks due to flooding. The workers made up as much as they could, sir.”_

 _“Not good enough, Andrews,” Jared said sternly. “Production dropped by 20%, making your area 10% below target.”_

 _“I’m sorry, sir,” Jensen said earnestly. “We’ll make it back up.”_

 _“I’m going to see that you do, Andrews. Because I don’t think you’ve been putting in enough effort.” Jared leaned back and eyed Jensen without mercy. “I think it would help if you had a little extra motivation.”_

 _“Sir?” Jensen asked anxiously, resettling his glasses on his nose, a nervous habit he’d picked up._

 _Jared produced a large wooden paddle from his desk drawer, and Jensen took a step backwards._

 _“Mr Princeton! Sir! You can’t be serious.”_

 _“Oh, but I_ am _serious.” Jared moved out from behind his desk and approached Jensen, and the man was just_ huge _. Which Jensen_ had _noticed before, but it had never seemed quite as pertinent as it suddenly did right now._

 _“Sir, this is, this is, sexual harassment!”_

 _“I just think, Andrews, that you might work a little harder if you worried more about your fine little ass taking a_ spanking _than you worried about making sure I_ noticed _your fine little ass.”_

 _Jensen blushed, and shuffled his feet._

 _“Sir, I never…” but he couldn’t really think what more to say, because almost anything he might come up with to deny that would be a lie._

 _“Well, I_ have _noticed,” Jared said in a deep, rough drawl, and his big hand reached down to caress that fine little ass. “But I’ve also noticed the January figures.”_

 _“Mr Princeton… Sir...” Jensen said, pleadingly._

 _“Drop your pants and bend over my desk.”_

 _Jensen struggled for something to say, but then Jared squeezed his butt and saying anything at all suddenly seemed useless and unnecessary._

 _He walked over to the desk and pushed his pants down, so they pooled around his ankles._

 _“No underwear, Andrews?” Jared sounded half-amused, half-intrigued._

 _Jensen blushed again and bent over, offering up his ass._

 _“Ah, Andrews,” Jared said, caressing that bare skin and making Jensen shiver. “You were made to drop your pants for me, no question about it. That_ is _one sweet little ass, and it looks_ particularly _fine like this, positioned perfectly for a good hard spanking.”_

 _Jensen shuddered, and might have even wriggled._

 _Jared chuckled and Jensen jerked slightly as the cool wood of the paddle rubbed over his ass._

 _“One spank for each percentage under the target, I think, so that’s ten. Are you ready?”_

 _Jensen braced himself._

 _“Are you ready?” Jared asked again, a slight warning in his tone._

 _“Yes, sir,” Jensen said hoarsely, unable to keep himself from tensing._

 _*crack*_

 _“Ow!” Jensen exclaimed, struggling against the pain. A hot blaze of fire scorched his ass._

 _*crack* *crack*_

 _“Oh – sir!”_

 _“Does it sting?”_

 _*crack* *crack*_

 _“Ow! Ow! Oh, yes sir.”_

 _“But you deserve it, don’t you?”_

 _*crack* *crack*_

 _“Fuck! Ow! I mean, yes, sir!”_

 _“One extra for swearing, Andrews.”_

 _*crack*_

 _“Sorry! I’m sorry, sir.”_

 _“I’ll bet you’re sorry," Jared said. "Your sweet little ass looks so hot and red right now.”_

 _He squeezed one of Jensen’s tender, flaming cheeks with his huge hand. Jensen groaned and writhed. “Is it sore?”_

 _“Ohh, God, yes sir.”_

 _One of Jared’s long fingers trailed in between Jensen’s cheeks and Jensen made a soft sound and spread his legs in spite of himself._

 _“That’s right.” Jared stroked almost tenderly down Jensen’s crack, tracing softly over his opening. “Just right. That’s just how this fine little ass should look, all hot and red and sore, but still so very, very_ eager _.” Jensen pushed his ass back into Jared’s hand. “Look at you, with your thighs spread open, exposing your eager, tight little hole. You_ have _wanted me to have your ass, haven’t you, Andrews? You've been wanting me to fuck it, haven’t you now?”_

 _“Yes Mr Princeton,” Jensen moaned, thrusting his burning ass back into that touch._

 _“Three more first, and then we’ll see” Jared said, pulling his hand away. Jensen moaned in disappointment._

 _“And keep those legs spread so I know how badly you want me to fuck you,” Jared added._

 _Jensen nodded shakily._

 _*crack*_

 _That next spank was on the tender flesh of Jensen's right inner thigh._

 _“Ow! Fuck!” he yelled in surprise, because that one_ really _hurt._

 _“Don’t move,” Jared warned, his huge hand pressing down on the small of Jensen's back. “And that’s another extra one.”_

 _*crack* To Jensen's left inner thigh. He yelled again, but managed not to swear._

 _*crack* *crack* The final two landed in quick succession on the desperately tender curve under his bottom, where his ass met his thighs._

 _“OW!” he yelled, wriggling helplessly, “Ghghhh,_ ow _!”_

 _Jared laughed softly and caressed Jensen’s searing cheeks. “Your ass looks so pretty like that, Andrews, all hot and sore and wiggling for me, spread open and waiting with your pants around your ankles. I think that hot little ass would feel good around my cock, don't you?”_

 _Jensen just moaned in response._

 _“Yes,” Jared said, taking his hands away, and Jensen heard the tantalizing sound of a zipper being opened. “I think I_ will _fuck you. You don’t deserve it, but there was that problem with the factory. I suppose I could make an exception just this once, don’t you think?”_

 _“Oh, please sir,” Jensen said, spreading his thighs further apart, “yes, Mr Princeton – please.”_

 _Jensen felt something blunt and_ huge _pressing into his ass. Jared purred as he pushed in slowly. “I’m going to give you such a good, hard fucking that you’re not going to be able to sit down for days, you'll be so well-spanked and thoroughly fucked.”_

 _“Grrnggr,” Jensen replied as his ass was stretched open._

 _“How does that feel?” Jared asked. “Is that what you wanted?”_

 _“Yes, sir,” Jensen panted through the delicious, tight burn._

 _Jared began to thrust slowly in and out and Jensen moaned helplessly, pinned down and writhing on Jared’s huge cock._

 _“You feel so good like this, Andrews. Your spanked cheeks feel almost as hot as your tight little hole squeezing my cock.”_

 _Jensen moaned as Jared fucked him slow and hard, that huge cock stretching his tender hole and dragging relentlessly against his prostate._

 _“Are you going to come for me now, Andrews?” Jared bent over him and murmured hotly against his ear. “Are you going to come from me fucking your hot, spanked, greedy little ass?”_

 _Jensen jerked and strained and came all over the desk, gasping unevenly._

 _“Good boy,” Jared said, and for the first time his voice sounded strained as Jensen’s ass tightened around his cock. “You’ve been such a good boy, I’m going to come in your ass so you can feel my come shooting up inside you. Would you like that?”_

 _Jensen paused for a moment before choking out “Yes.”_

 _Two hard thrusts and Jared was coming in Jensen’s ass, his hands gripping hard and shaking just slightly._

 _Jared pulled out slowly and away, and Jensen whimpered and stayed where he was with his legs still spread. He felt Jared’s eyes on his ass, and a small trickle of come leaked out of his stretched and swollen hole._

 _Jensen shivered as Jared fingered that slick, overused opening with surprising gentleness._

 _“Good boy,” Jared said again, and smacked Jensen's ass sharply before leaving and moving around to sit at his desk._

 _“You can stand up now,” Jared said calmly, “and get dressed.”_

 _Jensen moved stiffly, pulling up his pants and shuddering a little as the rough material scratched across his stinging bottom._

 _Jared threw him a box of tissues and Jensen mopped his come off the desk, thinking about the smooth, slippery come in his ass as he did so._

 _He threw the tissues in the trash and then looked up. Jared was sitting casually in his chair, legs sprawled open. He hadn’t fastened his pants yet, and Jensen could still see the head of Jared’s cock, big, wet and flushed, peeking out from his pants. Jensen couldn’t tear his eyes away._

 _“Did you enjoy getting your ass fucked, Andrews?” Jared asked. “Did you fully appreciate my cock?”_

 _“Yes sir,” Jensen said, blushing furiously, still staring and_ appreciating _._

 _“Do you want it again, Andrews?”_

 _“Yes sir, please Mr Princeton,” Jensen said eagerly, raising his eyes to meet Jared’s boldly._

 _“Would you like me to let you suck it?”_

 _Jensen’s mouth watered suddenly._

 _“Yes, sir,” he said, moving forward to get on his knees, but Jared stopped him. “Not now, Andrews,” he said, zipping himself up._

 _Jensen’s face fell, and he made an embarrassing noise of disappointment._

 _Jared laughed. He looked strikingly handsome when he laughed._

 _“Don’t worry, Andrews. I think I’m going to have you on your knees sucking my cock every damn day, because I’ve sure as hell noticed your cocksucker lips and they definitely belong round my dick. Would you like me to let you suck my cock every day while I have my morning coffee?”_

 _“Oh, yes please sir!”_

 _“Good. Be here at 7.00 tomorrow, then.” Jared picked up some papers and began reading them dismissively._

 _Jensen paused, and shifted his feet._

 _“Mr Princeton?”_

 _“Yes, Andrews, what is it?” Jared sounded impatient._

 _“Will you fuck me again, too, sir? Please?”_

 _Jared smiled again._

 _“That’s up to you, Andrews. Every monthly report, I’m going to have you bare ass up over my desk, one way or the other. If you’ve hit your targets I’ll give your sweet little ass the good hard fucking it’s so desperate for. But if you don’t, I’ll just give it a good hard spanking, and I won’t fuck it no matter how nicely you beg. Understand?”_

 _“Yes Mr Princeton,” Jensen replied, his mouth unexpectedly dry. “Thank you sir.”_

 _“Do you think that will be good motivation, Andrews?”_

 _“Oh, yes sir.”_

***

 _Cut_

***

Not surprisingly, Jensen didn’t particularly like the spanking scenes, but his fans _loved_ them.

Kinky bastards.

And Jared appeared to have some appreciation of them too, which Jensen found extremely inappropriate, and made him wish they hadn’t argued the night before.

Jared had kept hitting his thighs with random spanks, and they were fucking tender now, the asshole. It kept Jensen a little off balance, and apparently made for _fabulous_ scenes. Eric had loved the whole thing, even though Jared had committed one of the cardinal sins of porn – he’d come _inside_ of Jensen’s ass.

The money shot was always, always over something, whether straight or gay porn. Cocks coming over faces, asses, stomachs, tits, pussies, bellies, mouths, whatever. One time it was over Jensen’s feet. To each their bizarre own, he supposed.

Porn was often about seeing what you didn’t get to do, and so the occasional exception to the come shot was a swallowed blowjob, because that was something people might not get. But otherwise the come shot should always be visible to the camera, always – and they hadn't followed the rules. Jared had asked Jensen if he’d wanted him to come in his ass and Jensen had said yes. He knew he should have moaned something suitably porny about wanting Jared to come on him or mark him or something, but instead he’d said yes. Obviously, he’d just been caught up in the moment, and afterwards he’d been a little annoyed that Jared had somehow managed to make him complicit in his screw up.

Eric had liked it, though, thinking those words _You’ve been such a good boy I’m going to come in your ass so you can feel my come inside you_ in Jared’s hot, dirty drawl were sexy enough to make up for the lack of a come shot from Jared.

Eric had done a close up on Jensen’s ass instead, showing his stretched, reddened hole leaking Jared’s come. At that– although he wouldn’t admit it and he was pretty sure it hadn’t showed – Jensen had discovered a modesty he hadn’t felt in a long time, because he wasn’t sure he’d done that before, and it felt strangely and uncomfortably intimate. Modesty! Jesus, this shoot was messing with his head.

They’d also done some extra close-ups of Jensen coming all over the desk to make up for it, and that was another thing that was damned annoying about today. Jensen had been able to come without even being touched, which was, frankly, a freakin’ miracle. He didn’t think he’d come without a friendly hand since his uber-horny teens. Usually, if Jensen’s character was supposed to come without touching (a favorite concept in porn), he just came in the close-ups during reshoots, with a hand pulled away just in time to give the desired illusion on film.

But he’d managed to come over the desk just like the script required. Jared would probably be unbearably proud of that, and Jensen was not happy about giving him that victory, especially today. It was just Jensen’s professionalism anyway, he reminded himself, nothing to do with Jared.

“How’s your ass?” Jared asked cheerfully as he came into Jensen’s trailer uninvited. Jensen couldn’t help a tiny smile. What a job he had, that, ‘how’s your ass’ was a sensible opening conversational gambit.

“Sore,” Jensen said, although it wasn’t really. “I know you enjoyed that, you asshole.”

Jared laughed and didn't look the least bit sorry.

“Well, in my defense who wouldn’t?” Jared grinned, “I’ve often wondered if your spanking flicks are so popular not because people buy your ‘sweet little Jensen’ act but because they can sense your _bad fucking attitude_ and want to see you get what you deserve.”

“Thanks,” Jensen said dryly.

Throughout the shoot they’d needed to keep pinking Jensen’s bottom up so it was more or less a consistent color for the whole shoot, and Jared had been more than happy to add a few spanks to keep things moving, though Jensen had slapped his hands away.

It had become a sort of bizarre game, with Jared whispering his points score in Jensen’s ear; two points for the butt, one for the thighs, minus one if Jensen deflected him and he missed the target area.

It had been the most unusual shoot Jensen had been on in a long time… almost _fun_. And Jared had added a certain tenderness to his character, a gentleness which hadn’t exactly been in the script and which Jensen hadn’t been expecting. The daily blowjob scenes, which were being filmed later, should be interesting.

“I did like you calling me ‘sir’,” Jared continued slyly.

“Fuck off, bitch,” Jensen replied succinctly.

“Ahh, why you gotta be like that, baby?”

“And what the hell were you doing in there, anyway? You were supposed to come over my ass, not in it, dickhead.”

Jensen felt like he really did have the right to be pissed off. After all, even with the renewed trend for bareback fucking in the business, it still wasn’t okay to come inside someone. Hell; it was simply _rude_. Until recently, the majority of porn movies had had fucking with condoms, which were then pulled off at the key moment to allow the money shot over the ass. But condoms were actually becoming less prevalent in a backlash against the nineties. Everyone in the porn business was being tested like crazy for all imaginable STDs, particularly for big studios like Falcon. Most bareback movies had warnings at the beginning and end of the pictures, and little stickers on the DVD boxes to remind people to play safe.

Jensen knew, therefore, that both he and Jared were clean, but that was hardly the point.

“I did ask you,” Jared stated reasonably.

Also beside the point, Jensen thought.

“On film!” Jensen replied. “I just said what I thought my character would say.”

Jared shot him a _yeah, right_ look.

“Do you want to go for a drink?” Jared asked after a moment. “It’s with lots of the crew, and I swear to God it isn’t a gangbang.”

Jensen hesitated. He did want to show how magnanimous and professional he was….

“C’mon, I’ll even bring a cushion along for your sore butt,” Jared wheedled.

“Fine,” Jensen said. “But I’m taking my car.”

“Fine,” Jared said, beaming. “You can give me a ride."

***

Jared was apparently both extremely generous – judging by the amount of alcohol he purchased for all and sundry – and also extremely good company, although Jensen’s opinion on that might have been influenced by the aforementioned abundance of alcohol.

Jared had convinced Jensen after just two drinks to leave his car here and share a taxi, so Jensen could drink more. And Jensen had taken him up on the offer. He had the nagging feeling that Jared hadn’t drunk anywhere near as much as he had, but no ability to care.

Despite the fact that other members of the crew were, indeed, there – Jared hadn’t lied about that, nor was it a gangbang – it seemed to Jensen like it was just him and Jared there alone, because Jared was taking up all of his attention.

Jared was in the middle of telling him some story about when he was at high school, involving cows and his great (great as in _freaking huge_ ) Aunt Martha’s skirt, and Jensen was in the middle of not looking at Jared’s mouth, when Jared broke off his monologue.

“…and it really _did_ go around… hey, that guy’s looking at you,” Jared said.

Jensen glanced over to where Jared was looking and saw that, yes indeed, a guy was leaning against the bar, looking at him. When Jensen met his eyes, the guy’s face changed into a leer, and he raised his glass in what Jensen imagined was supposed to be a debonair manner.

Jensen snorted and went back to his beer.

“Think he recognized you?” Jared asked.

“Well, yes,” Jensen said, kindly leaving out the _duh_.

“He could have just been cruising you,” Jared said, reasonably. “You’re not exactly hard on the eyes.”

“Trust me,” Jensen said, “with that leer on his face, he recognized me. I’ve seen that leer before. A lot.”

“What leer?”

“The one that says, ‘Hey, I’ve seen you on your knees, taking it up the ass and sucking cock like candy. Get your bitch-ass over here and I’ll give you what you want, because I’m a _real_ man.’”

“All that from a leer?” Jared raised an eyebrow. “Wow, that’s one hell of a facial expression.”

“It’s very common,” Jensen said, morosely, and drank more beer. He was getting pretty damn drunk. Maybe he should go back to coffee?

Jared paused for a moment.

“Do you ever get hit on without the leer?” he inquired mildly.

“No,” Jensen said, feeling even more morose.

“Is it possible you might be mistaken? That not everyone who hits on you is making insulting leers? Maybe it’s just indigestion or, I don't know, even nervousness?”

“No,” Jensen said with authority.

“I don’t think that can be true, Jensen.”

“Really?” Jensen said, “I bet you a thousand dollars that if I went over to that guy he’d expect me to get on my knees for him in the alley out back.”

Jared looked back at the guy. “I’m not taking that bet.”

“Hah!”

“For a number of reasons. One, because it’s stupid. Two, every man in this place would _want_ that, and wanting’s not the same as expecting, and also? You’re right, that guy does look like a skeez, but not all guys are. How have you ever had a relationship, with that kind of attitude?”

Jensen hadn’t, in fact, had a relationship that bore any resemblance to what Jared probably meant when he said relationship, but Jensen was so not _that_ drunk. So he just shrugged.

“It’s difficult, when every bastard expects you to roll over and take it at a word.”

“Um, so, in a relationship you wouldn’t,” Jared looked slightly embarrassed, “you wouldn’t, you know, let someone, uh, do that?”

“Ahh, that’s cute, Jared,” Jensen mocked, “you can’t even say it, even though you do it on camera every day.”

“Well, would you?”

Jared looked a little too intense and Jensen fidgeted slightly.

“That’s beside the point,” Jensen said, and he ignored the sudden very vivid image of Jared putting him on his back and licking his thighs apart. “They shouldn’t just assume that.

“It’s the price I pay for my career, I guess,” Jensen shrugged.

“Don’t you think it’s too high a price?”

Jensen just shrugged again.

“You really are paranoid, you know that?” Jared said, half amused, half sympathetic, and Jensen bristled under the sympathy. “You’ve got to be making yourself miserable like this, imagining everyone thinking bad things about you, never letting anyone close to you.”

Jensen glared at him, because who the hell was Jared to perform stupid, amateur psychoanalysis on him, after all?

“Thank you, Doctor Padalecki.”

“I’m just sayin’” Jared said. “Do you really think you made the right career choice if it gives you such ridiculously huge self-esteem issues?”

“Career choice,” Jensen snorted, “right. Like porn is anybody’s _career choice_.”

“You’ve done all right with it, haven’t you?”

“I’ve made it work, but you don’t think I'd rather have been something else when I started out? Hell, anything else? A dentist? An accountant? A freakin’ bag boy?”

“So why?”

“I was _broke_ , Jared, why do you think? I only got to eat if I had a come appetizer.”

Jared’s face twisted, and Jensen felt angry at him: stupid, judgemental _farm boy_ who still calls his mama every week.

“It wasn’t so bad,” Jensen shrugged. He tried not to think about those days, and they'd mostly become a haze he only remembered in his nightmares. Still, bad as it was, it was better than what he’d left behind to come to LA at 15. At least now the leering faces and hard, cruel bodies belonged to strangers. “Porn was actually a way out. A fat, rich bastard got obsessed with me, and made a movie of me. I realized there was a way out there, and got him to produce the movie professionally and give me the royalties. I became a star.” Jensen smirked, “A tarnished star, maybe, but it was better than being someone’s kept boy.”

Jensen remembered the look on Senator MacMillan’s face when Jensen blackmailed him into doing a commercial movie production of the film, and ensuring Jensen got the money for it. MacMillan had been ridiculously arrogant, never imagining that his ‘boy’ would even think of such a thing. A powerful man, yes, but blinded by his own power. Turning the tables on him had been sweet. So, Jensen would have preferred to do something else entirely, but the movie had been made, and the money there for the taking. And once it had been the demand had been so high and the pay so good that Jensen just kept on making more movies like it. After the first time, it got easier.

“Still,” Jensen said, taking another drink, and feeling all his worries about the future twisting in his gut again. “I won’t be doing it much longer.”

“Oh?” Jared said, “Why not? Made your millions?”

“Too old, kid. Too old,” it was the first time Jensen had said it out loud and the words tasted bitter in his mouth. Maybe he’d never wanted this in the first place, but he’d made the best of it, and then some. He’d been a goddamn _star_. And he didn’t know how to do anything else. The thought of having to _do_ something else made him light-headed with fear. That could have been the alcohol, though. “Too old. New kids with smooth, pretty faces, and tight unused asses.”

God, was he going to throw up? He thought he might.

“Christ, you’re a maudlin drunk,” Jared said lightly, but Jensen could see shadows in his eyes.

Jared took another drink, and then smiled. “C’mon, you know what will make you feel better?” Jared said seriously.

Jensen managed to quirk an eyebrow.

“Karaoke.” Jared said the word reverentially, like it held all the secrets of the universe.

“You must be joking,” Jensen gaped at him. He'd fucking revealed his _soul_ here, and Jared was talking about _karaoke_?

“Uh huh.”

“I can’t sing.”

“Sure you can, I saw that movie of yours where you were a singer. What was that one called? ‘Ride ‘im, cowboy’?”

“Jesus, Jared, you saw that?” Jensen groaned. That had been one of his earlier films. Later on, he'd finally had enough power to make sure he didn't have to do anything embarrassing (relatively speaking), like _singing_.

“Yep,” Jared said, trying to haul Jensen to his feet. “You had a great voice.”

Jensen snorted, “I had a great _ass_.”

“That too.”

Still, after another six drinks and Jared’s truly horrifying rendition of ‘Mandy’, which made Jensen feel a lot better, Jensen allowed himself to be pushed onstage to sing ‘The Sidewinder Sleeps Tonite.’ He’d refused anything romantic and Jared vetoed anything too depressing, ruling out most country music – which would have been Jensen’s first choice. In all honesty, Jensen actually had to stamp down hard on the desire to sing ‘Superstition’, because he knew he'd find himself dancing then, and even though he couldn’t feel his nose he was _so_ not drunk enough for that.

Still, he sung ‘Superstition’ for Jared later, as Jared pulled him out of the taxi and more or less carried him into the house. Jared seemed to appreciate the song, although Jensen’s hip movements must have made the moving process more difficult.

Jared finally dumped him on the bed and loomed over him, his smile a cross between amused and something else.

“You know,” Jared said, and Jensen found his eyes focussing on Jared’s lips, “you look like you do in your movies when you’re drunk.”

Jensen snorted, his mouth twisting along with his stomach at that comment, because he knew what it meant. “Fuckable.”

“No,” Jared said, brushing a hand over Jensen's hair. “Sweet.”

Jensen frowned.

“M’not sweet.”

“No,” Jared said, with a slightly regretful smile. “I know.”

But even though Jared’s mouth said that, the rest of his face didn’t seem to agree. Jensen shivered and threw his arm over his eyes.

“Go’way.”

Jared laughed as his weight left the bed.

“You’re welcome.”

***

Jensen woke up with his eyes feeling like sandpaper and mouth tasting like a cesspool. In Jared’s spare room.

“Christ,” he moaned, rubbing his hand over his eyes, where the sun felt like it was beaming shards of glass instead of rays of light. Shit, he knew better than to drink like that. Karaoke? And, God, what the fuck had he been telling Jared last night? He _did not_ want Jared’s sympathy. He didn’t need anybody’s sympathy.

He risked opening one eye and saw a big glass of water on the dresser with, hallelujah, two Alka-Seltzer tablets and a note leaning against the glass, _Serves you right_. Jared, Jensen thought – even as he gratefully took the pills and slurped down all the water – was so not funny…

Jensen hated sleeping in his clothes, it left him feeling dirty and uncomfortable, and Jared had apparently just pulled off his boots before covering him with a blanket. Some stupid idea of modesty, Jensen supposed – partly with amusement, and maybe partly with a hint of fondness, because it wasn't like Jared hadn’t _seen_ it before. Hell, it wasn't like half the world hadn’t seen it before.

But apparently Jared’s mama had taught him not to undress people without their explicit consent, even porn-star people. Jared’s mama had also apparently taught him some other things about hospitality which Jensen appreciated far more, as he saw clean towels and fresh sweats and t-shirt on the chair by the door. A shower would be wonderful.

Thirty minutes later – because he really _had_ needed that shower – Jensen ventured out into the kitchen with his hair still wet and smelling unsettlingly like Jared. He was also wearing Jared’s clothes which were, unsurprisingly, kind of big, but that was OK because the long legs covered his bare feet a little.

“Hey.” Jared sent Jensen a blinding grin from where he stood by the stove cooking bacon. “I was beginning to think you’d drowned yourself to escape your hangover.”

“Funny,” Jensen said, sitting down in front of one of the mugs of coffee on the kitchen table and picking it up, ah, blessed coffee. “Oh, wait, no, it wasn’t.”

Jared brought over the bacon and then an enormous stack of pancakes from the oven, where he’d apparently been keeping them warm.

Jensen shook his head in amazement as Jared sat down at the table and lifted half the stack and put it on his plate, “Jesus Jared, where the hell do you put it all?”

“You don’t have to have any,” Jared said, picking up the maple syrup and starting to drown his pancakes with it.

“I didn’t say that,” Jensen said quickly, taking some pancakes and bacon. It smelled delicious.

After breakfast Jensen figured he’d better leave. Thank God it wasn’t a work day today, no _way_ he was going to show up wearing Jared’s clothes. Still, he had some stuff to do today and so he really should be going. He needed to get a taxi and pick up his car. So, he really should leave.

Jared dumped all the dishes in the sink and grabbed the Sunday paper from the counter.

“I’m gonna take the paper and watch TV,” Jared said, heading for the den. “Wanna come?”

Jensen paused for a moment. Oh, what the hell. “Sure.”

 

***

Jensen had never cooked anything. In his life. It was something he was actually quite proud of. His entire cooking resume consisted of toast and grilled cheese sandwiches. Oh, and he’d heated up a can or two, just for variety.

One day a few weeks after the ‘karaoke incident’ during which Jensen had somehow found himself spending more and more time with Jared, Jensen had mentioned this to Jared, and Jared had looked at him like he was one of the world’s greatest tragedies. Jared got it into his head that this appalling state of affairs needed to be rectified immediately. So they were going to bake cookies, because apparently Jared thought the smell of baking cookies was the best smell in the entire world. When Jensen said he thought they could probably get the same effect from buying refrigerated cookie dough from a store and baking _that_ , Jared looked at him like he’d suggested they could run over some puppies on the way to the store. So. They were baking cookies from scratch.

Jared was apparently kind of OCD about the whole thing, insisting they lay out all the ingredients first which, en masse, Jensen thought looked rather intimidating.

Jensen had seen Jared orgasmic numerous times by now, and was slightly disturbed by just how happy baking appeared to be making Jared. He figured it must be the anticipation of food, and probably the chance of getting to boss Jensen around for awhile.

“Now you need to cream the butter,” Jared said happily.

“Cream in the butter?” Jensen mock-leered. “Kinky.”

“Ha,” Jared said, clearly not amused. He apparently took this cooking thing fairly seriously. “You need to beat it until it becomes a lighter color. A light cream color, you’ll be amazed to hear.”

Jensen mixed the butter while Jared measured ingredients. Jared came up close behind him and grabbed the eggbeater to check whether the mixture was ready. Jensen really should have been used to Jared in his space, but somehow it was different here in Jared’s sunny kitchen without a bored crew and artificial lighting.

Jensen shifted uncomfortably.

“You know, I was in a movie that started out like this once,” he said. “I keep expecting you to say ‘C’mon, baby, lick my spoon’, or start experimenting with highly improbable uses of batter.”

“There’s porn about baking?” Jared asked, moving away like he always did when Jensen started talking about work, ostensibly to get more ingredients.

“Sure. There’s porn about everything, Jared, you know that,” Jensen said, which was true. Although he’d been lying about having done a baking-porn movie, he was sure they were out there. “Somewhere in the world there’s someone jerking off to porn about potted plants right this very minute.”

“Yuck. Just stay the hell away from my azaleas, Plant Boy” Jared said, starting to scoop up the mixture.

“You have _azaleas_. And you know what they are. You don’t get to call me Plant Boy,” Jensen stated.

“They’re from my mom,” Jared said, looking slightly embarrassed.

“Whatever, Cookie Boy.”

While they waited for the cookies to bake, (they really _did_ smell delicious), Jared talked about how his mom would always bake on weekends.

“Next week,” Jared said happily, “we’re going to make _pie_.”

Jared said _pie_ like other people might say _diamonds_ or _God_.

“How did a good boy like you end up in porn?” Jensen asked curiously.

Jared shrugged. “Scouted. I went with my girlfriend to a talent agency and was offered work. My parents do OK, but they couldn’t put me through college. So I’m going to do this for a while and then when I’ve got enough money I’m going back to school.”

“Not going to be a baker then,” Jensen joked to cover his amazement at how freakin’ casual Jared was. Like being in porn hadn’t ruined him for anything else. Like the thought had never even occurred to him.

“Nope,” Jared said. “What’ll you do when you’re finished?”

“I don’t have to do anything,” Jensen said, automatically. “I’ve made enough to retire on. Remember, I’m getting paid four times more than you just for this shoot.”

“I know you don’t _have_ to do anything,” Jared said, patiently, “but what do you _want_ to do?”

“I don’t know how to do anything else,” Jensen said, softly, suddenly realizing it was true.

“Bull,” Jared said. “You could do anything. You could go to school, write an autobiography, I dunno, become a sculptor.”

“Right.”

“You could,” Jared said, earnestly. “You could do anything.”

Jensen shrugged, but somehow here in Jared’s sunny kitchen, under Jared’s bright gaze that didn’t seem impossible.

“After all,” Jared continued. “You can bake cookies, now. Anything else’ll be easy.”

The cookies were the most delicious things Jensen had ever tasted, and he ate even more of them than Jared.

***

 _Action_

***

 _  
 **Movie Three – The Club**  
_

 _Jensen groaned quietly when Jared’s big hand squeezed his ass as they entered the club. They paused at the entrance in front of a mirror and Jared stood behind him, gazing over Jensen’s head._

 _“You look beautiful, Matthew” he said, kissing Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen’s shoulder was bare because his dress only had little spaghetti straps._

 _The neckline was very high, and Jensen’s bra pushed the bodice out slightly to provide a hint of curves._

 _Jensen’s wig was of the highest quality, thick and honey-blonde, reaching down to just above his shoulders. His face was subtly made up, showing a pearlescent shine over long-lashed eyes and glossy, pink lips. He honestly did look beautiful._

 _The dress was black and fell modestly down to Jensen’s knees, skimming and loose to give the illusion of hips._

 _The line of the dress was ruined, however, by the persistent and extremely noticeable erection Jensen was sporting. Jared, apparently, only felt this made him look even better, judging from the way he eyed it predatorily in the mirror._

 _“You look so hot,” Jared said, smiling. “You’re dressed up all pretty and proper, but I know you’re wearing a butt plug and a cock ring under your panties down there.”_

 _Jared squeezed Jensen’s ass again, and the plug shifted infuriatingly in response. Jensen shuddered._

 _“I like wearing them for you, Cole” he said, smiling when Jared’s eyes heated up even more at those words._

 _“Yeah?” Jared said silkily. “I think you’ll change your mind when I have you on your knees just begging me to let you come.”_

 _“We’ll see," Jensen smiled in challenge, because, yes, they knew the outcome of this game, but that was no reason not to_ play _._

 _Jared smiled back, all teeth, and wrapped his arm around Jensen’s waist and led him into the club._

 _As they walked further in, they nodded to a few people they knew along the way, all dressed in a way that made the_ specific _nature of the club obvious._

 _There were men dressed in drag, and Jensen had to say he was pretty sure he looked the best, which made him hold his head higher and press closer to Jared, because God knew Jared was by far the most handsome of the ‘normally’-dressed men._

 _There were people dressed in other kinds of clothes, some leather, some… Jensen wasn’t quite sure, frankly. But no one really cared. It was fair to say people were extremely open-minded in this particular club._

 _There were back rooms, too, for anything more elaborate. Jared and Jensen didn’t usually go to those, though. Both of them felt that anything ‘more elaborate' should be done in the privacy of their own home._

 _Still, Jensen had something of an exhibitionist kink, and Jared tended to indulge his lover extravagantly, so they came here every now and then._

 _They sat next to each other for awhile at the bar, drinking, talking, (well, mostly Jared was talking because Jensen was having trouble concentrating) and watching the other couples dance and play around. But soon Jared’s voice got smoky and his eyes grew dark. He ran his fingers over Jensen’s smooth thigh._

 _“C’mon, baby, suck me.”_

 _Jensen gave a little groan as he got off the chair and the plug shifted inside him. He was conscious of the men around him, knowing that some of them were looking, watching Jensen go to his knees for Jared. His face burned. His cock throbbed._

 _Jared stood up too, and leaned back up against the bar. There were people on both sides, but not close enough to break Jensen’s focus when Jared was standing loosely in front of him, body language cool and casual while his eyes were hot and needy._

 _Jensen nuzzled his face against the soft wool of Jared’s pants, feeling the hot flesh lifting through the heavy material._

 _Jared sighed above him, pushing forward eagerly, but Jensen just teased them both by nuzzling again, pretending he could smell Jared through the material. He felt Jared's cock start to strain against its confines._

 _“Do it,” Jared said, his voice hoarse. Jensen smiled._

 _He undid Jared’s fly and pulled out Jared’s cock. Sheltering it in his hand, he kept his hands on it as he mouthed the head, because while_ he _might have an exhibitionist kink, he didn’t really like showing off Jared. Jared was_ his _._

 _Jared smelled familiar, a mixture of clean sweat, arousal, and the soap and laundry detergent they used. Jensen inhaled deeply, pressing his lips in a soft kiss against the swollen head of Jared’s cock. He pulled back slightly and saw his lips outlined in soft pink lipgloss on Jared’s skin. The sight made him shiver in pleasure._

 _“Suck me, Matthew,” Jared whispered, stroking Jensen’s head. “Show these guys how much you love me. Show them all what they’ll never get to have.”_

 _Jensen took as much of Jared into his mouth as he could, and he both heard and felt Jared’s moan, which was one of the most wonderful sensations in the world._

 _He glanced up, mouth full of cock, wanting to see Jared’s face. But Jared had thrown his head back at the first slide of Jensen’s lips around him, and all Jensen could see was the long, sweet column of his neck._

 _But then Jared looked back down and met Jensen’s eyes._

 _“So good,” he said, cupping Jensen’s jaw with gentle fingers. “Oh, baby, it's just so good.”_

 _Pride swelled in Jensen's chest and he sucked harder, wanting to make it good,_ so _good, for Jared. He tongued around the head._

 _Jared groaned again and Jensen felt it all through his body, a conditioned response after all these years, and his ass_ clenched _tight around that plug, which made him groan helplessly around Jared’s flesh._

 _“You’re so beautiful,” Jared said, his gaze slipping from Jensen’s eyes back to his lips. “You look so beautiful, with your perfect mouth stretched pink and shiny around my cock, stretched out wide and open. Taking it, taking it for me.”_

 _Jensen moaned. He sucked hard and moved his head up and down Jared’s cock, making wet, dirty, sucking noises as the hard flesh dragged in and out of his mouth. Then one of Jared’s huge hands reached down and cupped the back of his head to hold him still, and Jensen opened wide and relaxed his throat to let Jared fuck his mouth. He gave Jared as much as he could then, letting Jared take everything, letting everyone see his efforts, his devotion._

 _He kept his eyes open as much as he could through the pulses of pleasure in his body so he could see Jared, see how good he was making him feel by letting Jared fill him up._

 _“See how everyone’s looking at you, baby. See how they're looking at us. They’re all so jealous. So jealous of me, of you. I think that guy over there might come over here and push you off, and start sucking me himself.”_

 _Jensen made a protesting noise and grabbed Jared’s hips, pulling him closer._

 _Jared laughed, “Don’t worry, baby, I’d never let anyone else do this. Only you.”_

 _Jensen smiled and groaned simultaneously; difficult around Jared’s thrusting cock._

 _“Gonna come now,” Jared said, hot and low, “gonna come now in your sweet mouth in front of all these people so you can swallow me down.”_

 _Jensen made a muffled noise that only Jared’s ear after years of fine tuning would be able to translate as_ hell yes, and get on with it _._

 _Jared came in Jensen’s mouth, and Jensen swallowed, and continued to suckle and lavish attention to Jared’s cock, ignoring his own throbbing erection, as Jared came back down from the orgasm high._

 _Jared gently pulled away, and ran his thumb softly over Jensen’s wet, swollen lips, smiling warmly._

 _“C’mon, baby, let’s go.”_

 _Jensen got up and became instantly aware of the hot eyes of every man around them. He flushed, feeling both embarrassment and pride._

 _Jared led him back out to the lobby and they paused in front of the mirror._

 _“You look even better, now,” Jared whispered into his ear as he stood behind Jensen again._

 _Jensen groaned softly, his cock twitching helplessly against the silky material of his panties as he looked at himself, eyes wide and hot, face flushed with his mouth messy and swollen and lipstick-smeared._

 _Jared pushed his hips into Jensen’s ass. Not hard yet, not so soon, but Jensen could still feel him through the thin material of his dress and he was too sensitive for it not to make him shiver and pant._

 _Jared took him outside to their car, and bent him slightly over the hood. Jensen braced his hands against the cool, smooth metal and shivered as Jared ran his hands up the back of Jensen’s thighs, up, up bare skin, soft and tormenting._

 _“I don’t think I can wait until we get home to have you again,” Jared whispered, licking up Jensen’s neck before biting softly at the tender skin beneath his jaw. “You just look too good,” he licked again, “taste too good,” he caressed Jensen’s bare thigh, pushing up his skirts, “feel too good.”_

 _Jensen groaned at the cool air moving over his hot flesh. His panties were a pink silk thong, and Jared ran his finger up the thin, silk line separating Jensen’s cheeks, nudging the end of the butt plug inside him and making Jensen see stars._

 _Jensen shifted his legs further apart and pushed back out into those huge, hot hands caressing his bare cheeks._

 _Jared tucked Jensen’s skirt up into his belt at both the front and the back, and Jensen became aware of the cool air on the damp silk at the crotch of his panties._

 _Jared reached around him and Jensen looked down at that huge hand cupping his groin. Jensen’s hard cock, trapped in the cock ring, was too much for the delicate panties to contain, and the swollen, leaking head peeked obscenely over the top._

 _“Just like a girl, Matthew,” Jared said, sounding amused, even though he held in his hand the undeniable evidence that Jensen was_ not _a girl. “Making your panties all wet.”_

 _Jared ran his thumb over the head and Jensen groaned, tossing his head back, giving Jared even better access to his neck._

 _Jared slipped one of the long fingers of his other hand under the thong, twisting it away from Jensen’s ass and used both thumbs to pull Jensen’s cheeks apart and expose his opening. Jensen clenched reflexively and shuddered._

 _“I think,” Jared said, musingly, one finger pressing gently at Jensen’s stretched hole, “I think I’m going to fuck you right here, right now, with your skirt up around your waist and your panties down around your ankles.”_

 _Jensen bent his head further forward and shifted his legs further apart,_ yes _._

 _Jared wasn’t all the way hard. Not yet, and for a while he just thrust gently into Jensen’s crack, teasing the sensitive skin, and making the plug ride achingly further inside, fucking Jensen open and loose, as Jensen moaned and cursed softly._

 _When it finally seemed Jared had heard Jensen’s soft pleas for long enough, he slowly slid Jensen’s panties down, dragging them past the round curve of his ass and down his thighs._

 _Jensen sucked in a breath as Jared pulled the plug out of him in one smooth move, leaving his ass clenching, feeling empty._

 _He felt Jared pressing against him, hot and hard again now, and Jared pushed on in with a single, effortless thrust._

 _Jensen cried out and went up on his toes. Even in his heels, Jared’s legs were so long and his own legs spread so wide, that Jared’s cock went just that deep._

 _“You feel so good,” Jared moaned, “so hot and tight, so slick and ready.”_

 _“Cole,” Jensen whispered. “Fuck, Cole, I need it so bad now.”_

 _“I’m gonna fuck you, I love fucking you,” Jared said. “And I know you love it, baby, but this is all for me. I’m not going to let you come; I’m just gonna fuck you and fuck you until I’m done.”_

 _“Please, Cole,” Jensen moaned, not even sure what he was asking for, knowing how good it would be if he waited, but wanting it so much now._

 _“No, baby, you’re just going to take it, and take it, because I want you to. You can do that for me, can’t you?” Jared’s voice was so low it was almost a growl._

 _“Yes, Cole,” Jensen whispered, shivering._

 _“Good girl,” even though he was breathless, Jared had a slight grin in his voice. “I’ll make it so good for you, but you’ll have to wait for it. First I’m going to fuck you now until I come all over your tight, needy ass, and then I’m gonna pull your panties back up over your hard, aching cock and make you get in the car. I’m going to push your skirt up again so I can see your cock straining against your panties all the way home._

 _“But when we get there,” Jared groaned again as he fucked Jensen hard and slow and deep, “when we get there, I’m going to put you on your back on our bed, pull off your wet, silk panties and suck you off slowly. Lick you and torment you, tease you with hot, wet kisses until you’re crying for relief, and then I’ll swallow you down until you come all over yourself._

 _“Then, I’ll turn you over on your belly while you’re still shaking and sensitive, still keyed up from your orgasm, and fuck you again. Fuck you so hard into the mattress you won’t be able to walk tomorrow, fuck you until you just can’t take it any more._

 _“How does that sound?” Jared asked._

 _Jensen assumed that was a rhetorical question because he couldn't have found words to answer Jared if he'd tried._

 _Finally, Jared groaned and pulled out and Jensen felt hot come splash in jets all over his ass. He moaned and fucked the air helplessly, wanting to come so badly, but there was nothing there for friction and his cock throbbed angrily in the cruel metal ring._

 _Jared pulled out a condom and slipped it over the butt plug, sliding it back into Jensen’s slick, stretched ass._

 _He pulled Jensen’s underwear back up gently and let the skirt fall back over Jensen's come-covered butt. It would torment Jensen harshly all the way home… but it would be worth it in the end._

***

 _Cut_

***

That was one of the more expensive movies of their series, because of the outside scene (more complicated than someone’s house) and the extras. Most scenes were just Jared and Jensen indoors going at it like slightly kinky bunnies in an extremely cheesy setup, but this movie had other people. Jensen didn’t really mind being watched (it was better then an orgy, anyway) but he'd gotten used to filming just with Jared.

He’d gotten used to Jared’s favorite game of trying to tickle him at the most inconvenient times without being caught on camera. He’d gotten used to Jared whispering “I vant to drrrink your bloood,” in a vague and appalling European accent before ‘sexily’ biting Jensen’s neck and blaming him when Jensen couldn’t help but laugh and screw up the take. He’d gotten used to lounging with Jared on set in costumes or bathrobes between shots eating gummi bears and donuts, while the lighting and props people bustled around them.

Jared, of course, was always happy to be talking, and the crowd of extras who chatted and joked with them (by them Jensen obviously really meant Jared) appeared to be welcome. Jared also didn't seem to mind the fact that one of the extras – with a tight, smooth, young body on display in strategically placed leather – had been unable to drag his eyes away from Jared’s crotch for the past two days.

Jensen was in a bad mood.

His mood was obviously not helped by the fact that he’d been goddam hard all day. Stupid delayed orgasm scenes. These were pretty much the only types of movies that ever focused on _his_ dick, so he pretty much had to be hard all the way through. He’d jerked off in the shower in his trailer, fucking his own soapy fist, unable to stop the image – the desire, the fucking _need_ – from raging through him for Jared to make good on what he’d promised movie!Jensen in his stupid sex-drenched voice. Jensen was a freaking porn-star, for God’s sake. For him, orgasms should be like brushing his teeth – simply routine, personal maintenance. Not stupid, technicolor imagery creating a deep, aching need for something more than the mechanics of his own hand.

Jensen was in a _very_ bad mood.

“Hey, Jensen.”

Jensen turned at the sound of Jared calling him, a half-smile on his face. They could go home and get pizza and beer, and Jensen could fall asleep on Jared’s couch watching TV until Jared pulled/bullied/carried him off to the spare bedroom.

They’d gotten into the routine of Jensen going to Jared’s most days after shooting, usually staying the night in Jared’s extra bedroom. Jensen would never admit it, but he really liked Jared’s house. It was open and airy and filled with things that were comfortable and useful, things that didn’t go together and sometimes were even downright fugly. Things Jared had collected over time and liked, and kept no matter whether other people thought they were appealing or not. Simple as that. It was pretty much the same with his clothes: Jared Padalecki had never met a personal stylist or interior designer (or at least never listened to anything they told him) that was for sure.

Jensen’s apartment was stylish and expensive, and uncomfortable furniture must be all the rage right now, because he was pretty sure one of his chairs (picked out by an interior designer, of course) was trying to kill him. Or at least to give him a hernia.

It was possible Jensen might be just the tiniest bit afraid of his own apartment.

So he was more than happy to stay over at Jared’s. In fact, he’d been staying over at Jared’s so often, he might as well have been living there. It had benefits.

Jared was a morning person. Jensen was not. This worked out really well for Jensen, actually, because when he stayed over Jared would usually already have gone running and picked up coffee and donuts by the time Jensen got out of bed.

Jared said that you could judge how much Harley, one of his dogs, liked someone by how much he drooled on them. Judging by Jensen’s favorite jeans, Harley really liked him a lot. Sadie wasn't sure about him yet, but one morning when Jared was out picking up coffee and donuts Sadie relented enough to let Jensen feed her and after that, if Jared wasn’t there, she’d accept an occasional pet or two.

Always competitive at heart, Jensen was running a stealthy campaign – mostly based on bribery by pizza and donuts – to get her to like him best.

He was looking forward to continuing with that fiendish plan tonight, now that they were done filming for the day.

Instead, Jared was surrounded now by an entourage of eight or so other people, including the pretty little twink (Julian? Jamie? Josh?) with the Padadick obsession.

“We’re all going to the bar, Jensen, to get a few beers. Gonna come with us?”

Jensen’s immediate reaction was _No_ and _Hell no_. That must have shown on his face, though, because Jared’s tone shifted over into persuasion.

“C’mon, no karaoke this time, I promise. Just beer, barstools and stale peanuts. Whaddya say?”

 _Beer, your couch and pizza sounds better_ Jensen thought, but did _not_ say.

He opened his mouth to refuse, but caught sight of Jeremy/Jack checking out Jared’s butt and what actually came out was, “Stale peanuts? How could I pass that up?”

***

Of course Jensen wasn’t _jealous_. That was ridiculous. But Jared was a nice guy. A nice guy in _porn_ for God’s sake, and Jensen was his friend.

Jensen rolled that word over in his mouth, an unheard whisper under the noise of the bar. _Friend_. Jensen hadn’t really had a friend since junior high and the word tasted strange in his mouth. Good, but slightly disturbing – like really spicy food.

Anyway, Jared was his friend, so therefore Jensen should be looking out for him, right? That was what friends did. Jensen knew the drill – he'd watched TV.

He needed to save Jared from that little twink, whose name turned out to be Justin and who was clearly only interested in Jared’s dick. Justin the Twink was sitting so close to Jared he might as well have been sitting in his lap, and using the noise from the jukebox as an excuse to whisper his conversation to Jared, leaning up so far that his lips touched Jared’s ear as he talked.

Jared didn’t seem to mind all that much, but then, Jared clearly needed saving from himself.

Jensen was just about to get Jared’s attention (by forcing him to buy more beer, thus both cleverly separating him from the Justin the Twink and, hey, also getting more beer – Jensen was a genius). But then Jared suddenly laughed hugely at something Justin the Skanky Twink had said, and JtST took the opportunity to climb into Jared’s lap. Jared laughed again and supported JtST with his huge hands resting on JtST’s skinny butt.

Jensen stared for a few long moments at Jared’s hands on JtST’s ass. Those hands weren't moving.

Jensen downed his beer.

“Hey,” he said, turning to the guy next to him with a smile, “how about you buy me another beer.”

The guy looked a little stunned. He was a cameraman, Jensen thought, not one of the extras.

“Ah. Sure,” he said, blinking.

“Thanks, Dean,” Jensen said, patting his knee.

“It’s Dave.”

“Right. Dave.” Jensen turned up the smile-wattage and Dave looked slightly dazed.

“OK,” Dave squeaked, and went off to get the beer.

Jensen ignored Jared’s eyes as he followed Dave to the bar.

“It’s coming!” Dave said when Jensen tapped him on the shoulder, apparently afraid he’d been too slow in getting the beer, even though it had been less than a minute.

Jensen toyed with the idea of saying something like, ‘why don’t we come, instead, big boy,’ but that was clearly the porn talking. Instead, he said, “Do you want to leave?” Nothing fancy, but he looked Dave directly in the eye, giving him every ounce of his looks and a smile that spoke of experience.

“Yeah,” Dave said hoarsely, clearly unable to believe his luck.

Jensen turned and walked out of the bar, not checking to see if Dave was following, or if Jared was looking.

He paused outside the bar. Left or right? There’d be an alley. There was always an alley.

“Come back to my place?” Dave asked hopefully, coming up to stand beside him, a tentative hand on Jensen’s arm.

Jensen always said no. He hadn't shared a bed with anyone in the last ten years, without twenty other guys around holding equipment, chewing gum and slurping coffee.

Just a restroom, or a dark corner or an always-available alley when the need got too much, with his jeans either pushed down just as far as his thighs or growing dirty at the knees. But a nasty stray thought popped up in Jensen’s mind as he contemplated a sleazy back alley fuck: _What would Jared think?_ He chased the thought away.

“Yeah,” Jensen said. “OK.”

By the time they got to Dave’s apartment (fairly nice – small, but well-maintained and in a pretty good area), Jensen remembered why he hadn’t done this with anyone in such a long time, especially someone he was going to see again. Going home with someone required small talk – the absolute work of the devil. On the way there, Jensen had considered just leaning over and blowing Dave in the front seat and then telling him to drop him off at home. But Dave was driving and that was a recipe for vehicular manslaughter, so Jensen toughed it out instead.

He was tired, though, by the time they got there, remembering all the reasons why this was such a stupid idea. Still, they were here now, and Jensen Ackles was no tease.

“Can I get you a cup of coffee?” Dave asked, nervously, once they were inside. “Maybe that beer?”

 _Have you got something stronger?_ Jensen thought, but just shook his head, wanting to get this over with and then sleep off his rapidly increasing headache.

Jensen eyed the couch. Convenient. He pulled off his T-Shirt and dropped his hands to his fly, then turned to look at Dave. Dave was staring at his bare chest as though it was the Holy Grail. Jensen was surprised. It wasn’t like Dave hadn’t seen it before, but Jensen guessed the difference was he hadn’t seen it before when it was _for him_. Dave was gazing at him with something like awe and when he looked up to meet Jensen’s eyes he blushed and grinned happily.

 _What the hell_ , Jensen thought, smiling back, a little lopsided, but genuine. _I guess he can have the whole treatment, now that I’m here._

“Bedroom?”

Dave grinned wider and led the way.

Jensen got on the bed and lay back, spreading his limbs slightly. Invitingly. This, at least, he knew how to make easier. This was his forte – not small talk. He looked at Dave as he opened his fly, letting his boxers show through, perfectly aware of what he looked like.

He cocked an eyebrow, and Dave got with the program and started undressing.

Dave was a fairly good-looking guy, maybe a wannabe back in his day who'd come out to LA to make the big time, and ended up better off than most with a job in the business and a modest, steady income.

Either way, any potential desire to be in front of the camera must have been long gone by now. Dave was in his mid-thirties or so and his blondish hair was just starting to thin. When he pulled off his shirt it revealed a soft, pale belly, which he was clearly a little self-conscious of because he held his shirt scrunched up protectively in front of it for a moment, before screwing up the courage to drop the shirt on the floor.

A mile away from Jared’s tanned, world-beating six-pack.

Jensen smiled again, relaxing a little more. “Come on over,” he said, part teasing, part challenging, all inviting, and Dave lit up like a Christmas tree and dived for the bed.

Not much finesse in pulling down Jensen’s jeans and boxers, but Jensen helped him out. Not much finesse with the blowjob either, but a lot of eagerness. Jensen thought briefly about how much better a job he could do in Dave's place, but he made encouraging noises and threaded his fingers gently through Dave’s hair, not thinking about how much thinner and shorter it was than Jared’s would have been instead.

Still, a hot wet mouth was a hot wet mouth and Jensen was very experienced at achieving orgasms in less than perfect circumstances, so he managed to come before Dave got a sore jaw or lost any of his endearing enthusiasm for the job.

He warned Dave with a gentle touch and a whispered word, not the rude pulling of hair, or jerking away that was the staple of porn. But Dave just sucked harder, so Jensen shrugged, and came with a genuine groan in Dave’s mouth.

Dave swallowed, and pulled away, gently cradling Jensen’s spent cock.

“What do you want, Dave?” Jensen asked.

Dave’s eyes flicked to Jensen’s mouth, and Jensen smiled, licking his lips deliberately, which made Dave’s face color a little more.

He swapped places with Dave and leaned over him, pleased to be in this position. So much easier on the knees.

He relieved Dave of his pants and shorts and got down to business with a blowjob deluxe. Dave’s size was modest, which made blowjobs easier on the jaw, if not as sexy. Jensen thought briefly that since they were both getting blowjobs, they should have done it in reverse order, because he was definitely going to show Dave a trick or two for future reference, and Dave could have used those on him. But that sounded ungrateful in his head, and so he gave the unknowing Dave an extra swirl of the tongue in mute apology.

Jensen took care of Dave in short order, which was to be expected, and he swallowed too even though he usually didn’t in these brief encounters, but he felt he had to this time because, hey, who wants to be outdone by an amateur?

Dave was better at receiving head than giving it – no ear- or hair-pulling, minimal thrusting and good personal hygiene. Altogether, it made for an experience that wasn't actually unpleasant, and Jensen smiled as he sat up and groped for his t-shirt while Dave lay there, looking awestruck and exhausted from a simple blowjob.

“Stay?” Dave asked.

Jensen hesitated. He was tired and he'd have to get a cab, and the bed was body-warm and tempting. The look in Dave’s eyes was a little alarming, though, so Jensen shook his head, although he smiled and touched Dave’s hand before getting up. “No. But thanks.”

Dave saw him to the door with a sheet wrapped around him, looking disappointed. Jensen thought about saying, ‘don’t tell anyone.’ But Dave didn’t deserve that, so he didn't. He just said goodnight and left for his lonely, uncomfortable bed and wasn't quite able to keep himself from wondering if Jared had let Justin stay.

***

Fuck, but Jensen was embarrassed. What the hell had he been thinking, doing that after ten years of not screwing the cast and crew (off-camera anyway)? He’d taken pains his whole career to not be thought of as the set bike, and now he'd bet every fucking extra and crewmember was going to be trying to get into his pants.

Jensen wore his sunglasses onto the set, though he wasn't remotely hung over after only having had two beers. Still, it might not be a bad idea to let people think he was.

Also – after he’d grabbed a cup of coffee and taken a deep breath and gone to sit on his chair, which was next to Jared’s like always – it meant Jared couldn’t see Jensen’s eyes checking him over for hickeys. None visible. But there were slight circles under Jared’s eyes, which was unusual, and even more unusual, there was a scowl on his face. It looked so unnatural that it made Jensen feel almost nauseous.

“You left early last night,” Jared said shortly.

Jensen shrugged, “Stale peanuts weren't that great after all. Who knew?”

Silence.

“Dave give you a ride home?” Jared asked, not at all casually.

Like everybody didn’t know. Like Dave wasn’t talking about that ‘ride’ to every bastard on set.

“Yeah.” Jensen pretended to be focused on the ‘script’ (as much as such things could be called scripts).

Jensen could hear Jared breathing a little harshly, like he was trying to remain calm. What was his problem? Was he… jealous? Jensen tried not to analyze his own reaction to that, but suddenly didn’t feel so bad about the shit he was going to have to take about it from the crew, since there was only one more day to go, after all. He’d probably have to see some of them again in the future, anyway, but... maybe it wasn’t so bad.

“Have a good time?” Jared’s attempts at casual weren’t getting any better.

“Yes,” Jensen said, feeling better all the time. “Very nice.” Jensen sipped his coffee with great equanimity.

“Good,” Jared said. “Great. Me too.”

“Oh yeah?” Jensen inquired casually. He was definitely a better actor than Jared.

“Yeah. One of those guys? Justin? He was great. After the bar I took him back to my place.”

“Hmm,” Jensen said, sounding as disinterested as he could, frowning and running his finger over a line in the script. Hoping Jared would get the hint. He really didn’t need to hear this.

“Would you believe the guy had never seen ‘The Lost Boys’?” Jared snorted. “Can you believe it? Gay, in the movie industry, _alive_ , and never seen ‘The Lost Boys’. I fixed that, though.”

Jensen swallowed around the nausea in his throat. He hadn’t wanted to hear about Jared fucking Justin upside-down against a wall, but that would be much better than hearing about them watching TV on Jared’s couch. On _their_ couch.

“I had a great time with Dave,” Jensen said, stressing the _great_ , although until this moment he’d been pretty sure he was going to deny everything. “Experience counts, you know?” He got up and hoped his legs would hold him as he continued. “It’s really nice to fuck someone with a little finesse, who doesn’t think size is everything.”

And with that, Jensen swept away leaving Jared staring after him.

As he rounded the corner, of course he ran directly into Dave. Perfect.

“Hi,” Dave said, looking nervous.

“Hi,” Jensen replied. Fuck, he really wasn’t used to running into guys the morning after. He had no idea what to say.

“I, uh, I didn’t tell anyone,” Dave said. “About last night.”

“Right,” Jensen said, surprised.

“I mean, I wanted to,” Dave smiled. “Who wouldn’t? But I figured you wouldn’t want me to.”

Christ. Anybody else on the set would have had a shirt printed up with “I Fucked Jensen Ackles” on it. Between Dave and Jared the only two nice guys in porn were on the same set. What were the freakin’ odds?

“Thanks,” Jensen said, meaning it.

“So, uh,” Dave was blushing. _Blushing_. On a porn set ferchrissake. “Are you free tonight?”

“Sorry, Dave,” he said, feeling like an asshole. “I had a really good time last night, but, I’m uh, not really looking for anything like that to happen again. I’m sorry.”

Dave’s face went from hopeful to dejected. Oh, God. Jensen was acting like a real prince today.

“Yeah, I figured,” Dave said. “A guy like me only gets that lucky once.”

“I got pretty lucky, too,” Jensen said, groping around for the right words. “You were just what I needed. Thank you.”

“No, thank _you_ ,” Dave said.

“No, no, no. Thank _you_.”

And because that was the way things were going for Jensen, Jared walked past, scowling, just as they were laughing and Dave clapped Jensen on the back.

As they got into position for the final day’s filming, Jared was still scowling. “I guess I’m lucky these films don’t call for any _finesse_ now, huh?”

***

Jensen’s ass was sore. Not painful, it just made him more aware of that part of his anatomy than he really liked to be. The final day of filming had required Jensen to wear a buttplug almost permanently, and when he wasn’t, he was getting some rough fucking as Cole got, uh, a little bit carried by Matthew’s charms. He’d used some cream like he always did after a rough scene… better safe than sorry, but there were no tears or bleeding. It would take more than any script or bad mood to make Jared Padalecki _that_ kind of rough.

Still, Jensen was pretty glad today was the last day of filming, which had been deliberate. They’d switched filming parts of the blowjob scenes for Movie Two and the other parts of Three around so that the actual rougher penetrations for Three would come last, after they’d wrapped up Two the day before and already finished the rest of Three.

Everyone was going out to a wrap party tonight, including the crew and the extras from the impromptu celebration last night. Including JtST. Jensen didn't plan on going.

A week ago Jared had made him _promise_ to go, calling him antisocial and thwacking him over the head with one of the couch cushions because Jensen had said that he never went to wrap parties. Still, Jensen didn’t think Jared would care anymore. After today they’d never have to see each other again, which was... Which was… Which was _fine_. Completely fine. Because Jensen had been perfectly fine before Jared Padalecki, and he’d be perfectly fine after. Just fine. _Fine_.

He'd finished packing up his stuff from his trailer when he looked up to see Jared standing at the door, watching him with unreadable eyes.

Jensen swallowed a little, slightly unnerved by Jared’s famously open face ( _I’m happy! I’m sad! I’m hungry! I’m concentrating! I’m so pleased with myself I woke you up, you cranky bastard, I’mma explode!_ ) looking so closed-off.

“Come to say goodbye?” Jensen asked, casually.

“Not coming to the party?”

Jensen laughed flatly. “No.”

“Want to go back to your place instead?”

“What?” They never went to Jensen’s, and… and Jared still wanted to spend time with him? Jensen’s heart beat a little faster.

Jared shrugged, “They’d probably come looking for us at mine. No one would dare go to your place.”

That was for sure.

“Won’t Justin the Skanky Twink miss you?” Oops – Jensen hadn’t necessarily meant to say that.

“Not as much as Dave the Elderly Cameraman will miss you,” Jared shot back.

“He’s not elderly!” Jensen said, offended on Dave’s behalf, but pleased to see a glimmer of amusement creep onto Jared’s face.

“And Justin’s not skanky. He’s very nice.”

“Dave’s nicer!”

“You want to go to the party with them so we can find out for sure?”

“No!” Jensen said, instantly.

“Good.” Jared paused for a moment. “Justin was nice except for how he kept accidentally falling into my lap for awhile there, but once ‘The Lost Boys’ started he only had eyes for Jason Patric, so my virtue was safe.”

“Good,” Jensen said, feeling sick with relief. And then sicker with guilt. He shifted his weight uneasily. “As for my virtue,” he said, trying for a casual tone, “that ship sailed long ago, so I didn’t protect it last night.” Jensen resisted the urge to add something ridiculous, like _sorry_ , and _I’ll never do it again_ , because whatever he’d done last night was none of Jared’s business. Right?

“OK,” Jared said. He looked at Jensen for a long moment. “You gonna see him again?”

“No,” Jensen said, quickly. “No. It was a mistake, that’s all.”

“Good,” Jared’s posture relaxed a little.

“I feel kind of bad though,” Jensen said. “He really was nice, and, uh,” Jensen wanted to say something like _really into me_ , but thought that sounded too sixteen-year-old girl, “I think he was looking for somebody.”

“Maybe he and Justin can get together,” Jared suggested, stepping back out of the door as Jensen checked around to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything.

“Hmm,” Jensen replied, thinking Dave deserved better than JtST, because Jensen definitely hadn’t completely forgiven JtST for climbing into Jared’s lap, even though he knew that the kid hadn’t been able to make it count in the end.

***

Jensen deactivated the alarm and threw his keys down. The security guard, Joe, at the building entrance had given him a look when Jared followed him in, because Jensen _never_ brought anyone home. It had been a goddamn happy look, almost _paternal_ even, and when Jensen had glanced back, Joe had given him a wink and a big thumbs up.

Jensen didn’t think he’d ever been so embarrassed in his life.

“Heavy security,” Jared noted, looking around the apartment.

“Yeah,” Jensen replied. “Got to watch out for those rabid fanboys, after all.”

He forced himself not to fidget as Jared looked at him thoughtfully. Since when had Jared gotten so intense?

“So,” Jensen said, cracking under the uncomfortable scrutiny, “you wanna watch ‘Ghostbusters’?”

“Did you bring him back here?” Jared asked.

Jensen stopped the _Who?_ before it got out, remembering Dave only just in time. Clearly, though, Jared hadn't forgotten Dave at all.

“You’ve never brought me here before,” Jared continued.

“No,” Jensen said, “I went back to his place.”

Jared nodded, apparently satisfied by that, but he didn’t look any less intense.

“What did you do?”

“Huh?”

“Together. What did you do?”

“Whoa, TMI! I don’t kiss and tell.”

Jared approached.

“ _Did_ you kiss him?” Jared asked, looking a little upset. “You and I have never kissed, you know.”

Hookers and porn stars tended to have these ridiculous ‘no kiss’ rules. Jensen had never cared before either way, but now he found himself licking his lips nervously and thinking that Jared was absolutely right. And that it was a big, damn shame.

“No.”

“Good.” Jared’s sunny grin was back finally, the sun breaking out from behind the clouds. Jensen laughed at how it changed his whole demeanor.

“What’s it to you anyway?” Jensen challenged, half-serious.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Jared said, politely. “If you don’t mind?”

“That’s your pickup line?” Jensen asked, incredulously.

“I’m in porn, Jensen,” Jared said patiently. “I don’t know any good pickup lines.”

He tipped Jensen’s face up then, and ran his thumb across Jensen’s jaw.

Jared kissed like Jensen had always imagined he would, and Jensen felt that he could probably admit now that he _had_ done some imagining. It was slow and soft, like Jared’s famously sexy drawl. Confident but gentle. Sweet and perfect.

Jensen kissed back and maneuvered Jared onto the sofa, where they necked like horny teenagers.

“Damn,” Jared said breathlessly, when they broke apart.

“Yeah,” Jensen said, smugly.

Jared jabbed him in the ribs, “I didn’t mean the kiss, you conceited bastard. I was just commenting on how ridiculously uncomfortable your stupid furniture is.”

Jensen knew that wasn’t what Jared had meant at all, but he definitely had a good point about the couch.

“You want to go into the bedroom?”

Jared laughed. “Hell, yeah.”

Jensen pulled Jared into the bedroom and pushed him down on the bed.

He slapped Jared’s hands away when they reached for him, enjoying the chance to finally be the one controlling things for a change. He stripped Jared efficiently, legs braced on either side of Jared’s hips and leaning over him.

Jared was grinning up at him, looking more goofy than sexy at the moment, but Jensen thought he’d never looked better.

Jensen pulled off his own shirt, and Jared’s eyes roamed over his chest.

“You really are incredibly beautiful,” Jared said. “It’s actually kind of annoying.”

“Jealous?” Jensen said, cocking an eyebrow.

“Nah, I’m just thinking about how disturbing it’s going to be to wake up to your face every morning. I’ll be asleep, and then the first thing I see when I open my eyes’ll be _your_ face. There’s no call to look like that first thing in the morning. I’ll go blind in a week.”

Jensen tried not to react to Jared’s casual assumption that waking up together would be a regular part of their future, but his heart beat faster all the same.

“At least you’ll go blind looking at something pretty,” he said easily. “Because it’ll be your fugly shirts that get me.”

Jared just grinned and worked on Jensen’s jeans. There was a hitch in getting them off – awkward in a way things never were when they were scripted… perfect in a way things never were when they were scripted.

Jensen settled down next to Jared, naked and waiting for the next part to begin.

“Are you sore?” Jared asked, hand skimming down Jensen’s ribs to his waist.

Jensen shook his head, sucking in a breath and trying not to squirm under the promise in that gentle touch.

“Lemme see?” Jared asked.

Jensen rolled over onto his belly and pulled a pillow under his chest, spreading his legs and letting Jared slide between them, his eyes falling closed as Jared kissed gently down his spine.

His hands moving smoothly, Jared stroked over Jensen's cheeks and pulled them apart, and Jensen shifted, pressing his growing erection into the mattress.

Jared continued dropping hot, wet kisses down past the small of his back, and Jensen jerked when he felt Jared's lips press against his hole.

“Fuck,” Jensen breathed reverentially into the pillow.

Jared laughed softly, “Maybe later.” Jensen could feel the huff of Jared’s breath on his sensitive skin, and shivered in response.

Jared tongued Jensen softly, huge hands holding Jensen’s thighs wide open. Jensen squirmed in unmistakable pleasure.

“I’m gonna make you come just like this,” Jared said, sounding ridiculously happy. “Your poor hole looks a little sore and swollen, but I’m gonna make it better, gonna soothe it and lick it until you make a mess all over your sheets.”

Jensen held back a groan, and managed to keep his voice mostly steady. “Well, quit talking and do it, then. No-one’s listening to you, and you’re not getting paid by the hour right now.”

Jared laughed and bit that skin gently, making Jensen swear all over again. Jensen pushed back, unable to stop himself, and Jared licked and sucked and fucked him with his tongue.

Jensen tried to bury most of his noises in a pillow, but kept gasping for breath and throwing his head back unconsciously, because what Jared was doing felt just so incredibly good. He was surprised to discover his own apparently natural porny tendencies, when he came with a porn-star groan while fucking the mattress again and again.

Afterwards, he just sighed, happy and totally relaxed as Jared soothed his tongue lazily over Jensen’s sensitive skin, where he felt soft and tender and fucked wide open.

“You gonna fuck me, Jared?” Jensen said softly, spreading his legs further apart.

“Nah,” Jared said and Jensen could feel his smile against his lower back, “already taken care of.” He moved, and his wet, spent cock rubbed deliberately up against Jensen's calf.

“Against the sheets, Jared?” Jensen laughed, teasing him gently. “Thought you had stamina.”

Jared bit lightly against his buttcheek in retaliation. “It’s just those noises you made when I was tonguing you. I know they’re your specialty and all, but, um…” Jared sounded kind of embarrassed, but moved up to lie next to Jensen and smile sheepishly, “they’re just so unbelievably sexy when I know you really mean them.”

Jensen felt himself coloring slightly, possibly the first natural blush for him in the last ten years.

“I’ve kind of been meaning them all along with you,” he said softly.

Jared’s smile was blinding, and Jensen felt the warmth of the sun lighting his face again.

“Let’s get some sleep,” he said, before he became unbearably sappy.

“Yeah, but there’s something I’ve got to do first,” Jared said, looking serious.

“What?” Jensen asked, a little worried.

And Jared kissed him, again and again and again.

***

 _Epilogue_

“Hi honey, I’m home,” Jared called.

Jensen heard Jared’s bag hit the floor, and the sudden scramble as both dogs tried to be the first to jump up all over him.

It was another five minutes before Jared escaped the dogs' attention and shut them in the living room, making his way into the kitchen.

“Oh my God,” Jared said, awe and amusement in his voice. “You _cooked_.”

“Yup,” Jensen said. Cooking, Jensen had discovered, was not as hard as he'd thought. You could cheat, for one thing. You could buy steak marinade in bottles, and since both he and Jared would eat steaks anywhere from well-done to bloody, it was nearly impossible to screw that up short of setting the grill on fire. You could buy pasta salad at the deli counter and green salad in bags – you didn’t even have to _chop_ anything. Jensen did, however, take full credit for the cookies for dessert (though he’d followed Jared’s recipe to the letter). “I’m domesticated.”

Jared snorted. “Special occasion?” he asked, because God knew Jensen wouldn’t have cooked otherwise. Jared was the one who did almost all the cooking. Once, Jensen had even persuaded him to cook wearing nothing but an apron. The food had been ruined, but neither of them had really cared.

Jensen just said, “Get some drinks, will you? This is ready to eat. How was school?” he added. Jared was in his third year at UCLA now.

“Oh, you know,” Jared said, with a grin. “Still acing my drama class, still haven’t persuaded them to put your book on the American Literature reading list. Yet.”

Their three movies had been their last, and they’d been the most successful porno films ever. Jared had made enough to finance his way through college and Jensen… Jensen wanted to retire at the top of his game. And the thought of doing them anymore after that, when he was _with_ Jared, was just… wrong. Jensen was apparently naturally monogamous. Who knew?

He’d had no idea what the hell he was going to do for the first few months until one day, while Jared had been talking about one of his college books, Jensen had accidentally let slip that he’d taken a writing course a few years ago between films.

Jensen had told himself it had been to better understand films for his acting career, but really it had been more of a whim, a stifled dream. And Jared had seen through him like glass and badgered him into writing. _Writing_. What the hell was he going to write about?

About himself, it turned out in the end. The novel was a thinly-disguised autobiography, which had made the best-seller list as a realistic, shocking but non-sensationalist look into child abuse and the pornography industry. It had also sparked furious interest in the identity of the novel’s paedophile, ‘Senator Bains’. The sudden retirement of Senator MacMillan of California afterwards had not gone unnoticed.

Jensen had joked it was a lot easier than therapy – definitely cheaper too, profitable even, and probably more effective.

He'd had no idea what he was going to do next, though. After all, he could only really write one autobiography. He’d only had one life.

“So come on,” Jared said, finishing up the last of his (extremely rare – Jensen wasn’t a patient cook) steak. “What’s the occasion?”

“I got a call today. I’ve, uh, been in contact with a producer.”

Jared’s mouth hung open in shock.

“Not porn!” Jensen said quickly. “I wrote a script. A non-porn script,” he clarified. “A television script.”

“Wow,” Jared said, still clearly a little shocked. “That’s great. What did they say?”

“They think we’ve got a chance at a network picking it up. They’re going to film a pilot.”

“Oh my God,” still shocked, “that’s amazing!”

“Yeah,” Jensen grinned, letting himself actually feel it for the first time, “it really is.”

“What’s it about?”

“Brothers,” he said. “Two brothers, Sam and Dean, who battle supernatural things, because their father raised them as warriors after their mother was killed by a demon.”

“That’s great!” Jared grinned so widely Jensen was almost blinded.

“Yeah,” Jensen said, trying to appear casual, “I’ve just got to remember not to start taking my clothes off as soon as I get back into a studio.”

“Ha, ha,” Jared said, not amused, reaching over to take Jensen’s hand. “I know it’ll be great.”

“Yeah,” Jensen said, knowing his nerves showed anyway.

“And it’s good you’re going to have another job, because you make a lousy housewife,” Jared said, lightly, gesturing at his (totally empty) plate. “You actually have to apply _some_ heat to the steak, you know.”

Jensen smacked Jared's hand. "All right, fuck off. See if I cook for you ever again."

"Aw, it's okay, baby – you know I love you anyway."

And after a lifetime without anything like it, Jensen _did_ know. He really did.

So he let Jared lean over and kiss him.

The cookies were forgotten.

After they’d had sex on their wide, soft bed – Jensen’s legs wrapped around Jared’s waist, Jared kissing his neck, his eyes, his lips – Jensen elbowed Jared just before he fell asleep, spooned tightly up against his back.

“Hey,” Jensen said, “I think you should audition for Sam.”

***

Comments are lovely, and if you’d like to comment please feel free to do so here or on [this fic at livejournal where it was originally posted ](http://jasmasson.livejournal.com/44199.html) as you prefer.


End file.
